Caminos Cruzados
by Camiiwis
Summary: - Buenas noches Claire...- dijo en susurro con una sonrisa. - Buenas noches Leon – respondió de la misma manera. El rubio dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar hasta su auto - ¡Leon! – grito la pelirroja corriendo hasta él. - ¿Qué suced...? – no termino de preguntar cuando la chica lo tomo del cuello y le dio otro beso. - No te olvides de mí... – dijo al terminar.
1. La pastelería

**Holiwis**

**Bueno esta es mi "primera" historia (comillas por un problema, pero que ya se soluciono! C:) Es una historia alterna a los RE. Bueno les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado con todo mi amor, todo mi aprecio y todo mi FUUA! para tiiiiiiiiii! UnaLocaCleonista gracias por tooooodo. Sé que no soy fácil y tu me aguantaste, por ello te mereces un monumento. Pero por el momento confórmate con esto, primer cap. para tú! además que le pusiste el nombre c':**

**Caminos Cruzados.**

**Capitulo 1: La pastelería.**

Eran las 15:00 de la tarde y Leon se encontraba parado a la salida de la escuela de su hija, la verdad es que no era su hija legítima, pero la quería como si lo fuera. En realidad él la había adoptado después de que los padres de la pequeña murieran en un accidente de coche en el que ella también estuvo presente.

Como doctor, no tenía mucho tiempo para ella pero cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre se lo dedicaba exclusivamente a la pequeña. Además tenía a sus amigos de la infancia que siempre lo apoyaron y le dieron su ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba, Jill, Ark y Liz su hermana, siempre lo ayudaron cuando se trataba de dejar a Sherry con alguien.

- ¡Papiiii! – Grito una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules mientras corría hacia él - ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? – dijo recibiéndola en sus brazos.

- ¡De maravilla! La señorita Anderson enfermo y no hicimos nada en TOOOODO el día – hablo emocionada la pequeña.

- ¡Wow! ¿Encerio? – dijo cargándola en los brazos y caminando hasta su auto.

- Sip, pero mañana nos enviaran una maestra suplente – expreso desganada. – Creo que se llama Claire...

- ¡Vaya! Al menos disfrutaste tu libertad por un día

- ¿Papi? – hablo la pequeña mientras él la ponía el asiento del copiloto y le abrochaba el cinturón.

- Dime... – la niña espero a que él se sentara, abrochara el cinturón y partiera el motor para continuar hablando.

- Si la señorita Anderson... va al hospital... – lo miro con inocencia, pero a la vez con ojos de estar planeando algo macabro. - ¿Crees que podrías darle licencia por un año?

- ¿Licencia por un año? Jaja – rió ante la idea de su hija.

- Siii, por fiiiis – suplico.

- ¿Para qué quieres que le de licencia por un año? – pregunto divertido.

- ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! – Pregunto con la mayor seriedad del mundo – Para que no me haga clases, papá ella me detesta, no es mi culpa que yo sepa más que ella – dijo inocentemente.

- Jaja ¿Y de quién es la culpa? – ahora si no paraba de reír.

- No lo sé, tuya, del sistema, la sociedad en que vivimos... – respondió – Se supone que estamos en una edad critica y los profesores deben alimentar nuestras mentes, pero no pueden hacerlo si los alumnos saben más que ellos o ¿No? - ¿Su pequeña hijita de 7 años había dicho eso? Cada vez lo sorprendía más y más – En fin... ¿Le darás la licencia por un año?

- Veré que puedo hacer... – le sonrió.

- ¡Genial! ¿Dónde comeremos hoy? – pregunto exaltada.

- Ehmm... no lo sé, ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- ¿Podríamos ir dónde tía Liz? Prometió hacerme un pastel de chocolates ¡Gigantotote! – sugirió la pequeña, recordando que su tía tenía una pastelería.

- Le chocolate te vuelve hiperactiva... – argumento Leon.

- Lo sé... pero anda di que siii ¿Sí? – suplico con cara de perrito abandonado y poniendo los ojos cristalizados. – Además, recuérdalo no puedes negárte a los pasteles de la tía Liz, no solo son exquisitos también... ¡Tienen Estilo! – dijeron los dos al unisonó y riendo al recordando la famosa y repetitiva frase de la hermana de Leon. Pero Sherry le volvió a poner la carita de perro.

- No puedo creer que no pueda decirte que no... – se quejo su padre, ante esa carita siempre caía rendido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

Ya eran cerca de las 17:00, Claire se encontraba en el departamento que compartía hace poco ella y su hermano, revisando los últimos trabajos que les dejo a sus alumnos, se encontraba aburrida, hace unas semanas que llego a la ciudad y no conocía mucho porque apenas llego se puso a trabajar, y ahora bebía trabajar aun más porque una amiga le pidió el favor de reemplazarla ya que ella se encontraba con una fuerte gripe. Se puso a pensar en que podía hacer para los niños durante la clase, cuando su hermano Chris entro a su habitación.

- Claire ¿Creo que tengo un antojo? – dijo su hermano muy serio y provocando que la pelirroja lo mirara extrañada mientras fruncía el seño.

- ¿Crees que tienes un antojo? ¡¿Chris no estarás embarazado?! – se burlo.

- Ja Ja, ¿Vas a acompañarme o no? – pregunto.

- Ni siquiera me has dicho a dónde iremos – rió.

- Cierto... Veras, hoy en la oficina una compañera estaba de cumpleaños y le llevaron una torta de la pastelería que queda a unas cuadras de allí – explico - ¡Claire! Era exquisitaaa – dijo sacando la lengua y haciendo un gesto como si estuviera babeando – Bueno y eso... se me antojo un pastel ¿Me acompañas?

- Lo siento Chris, pero tengo mucho trabajo y...

- ¡Nada de eso! – La interrumpió – Llevas aquí unas semanas y lo único que haces es trabajar – le reprocho – Apuesto que ni siquiera sabes cómo se llaman las calles

- ¡Hey! Yo soy del 99.9999% de las personas que no se saben las calles, pero saben cómo llegar – se defendió.

- ¿Cómo vas a saber llegar si nunca sales? – contraataco.

- Es que... Yo... ¡Ay! Bien, vamos por tu estúpido pastel – dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Siii! Además tienen pastel de chocolate y fresas... Sé que no puedes resistirte a ellos – hablo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al tiempo que abría la puerta de la entrada.

- Maldito chantajista – dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

Leon estaba bajando a Sherry del coche cuando su hermana apareció de repente y totalmente histérica.

- ¡LEON! Gracias a dios que estas aquí – dijo Liz jalándolo al interior del recinto – De una hora a otra el local se me lleno y necesito gente que me ayude ¡Vamos muévete, muévete! ¡Oh! Hola Sherry – saludo amigablemente.

- ¡Hola tía Liz! – Saludo la pequeña – Yo también quiero ayudar tía

- ¡Claro pequeña! ¡Vamos Leon muévete! – dijo a su hermano que se estuvo resistiendo a que lo jalara desde la entrada.

- Liz, ¿no crees que debido a mi historial con la cocina será mejor que no te ayude? – pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Y quién dijo que te quiero en la cocina? Ten – dijo mientras le ofrecía una pechera y unas pinzas para tomar los pasteles.

- ¿Es enserio? – pregunto incrédulo.

- Muy enserio... – respondió mientras se giraba y caminaba a la cocina. Y no le quedo más remedio que quedarse a ayudar a su hermana, después de todo se lo debía.

- Papi ¿Y yo que haré? – pregunto Sherry jalándole el pantalón.

- Ehmm... ¿Por qué no vas a ver si Kate necesita ayuda en la caja? Yo estaré aquí – sugirió apuntando a la joven de la caja registradora. Era el lugar más seguro a su sano juicio para la pequeña, el resto del lugar estaba plagado de gente y se podía perder con facilidad y el resto era la cocina, no era el mejor padre del mundo pero por ningún motivo la dejaría estar allí.

- ¡Claro! – respondió emocionada, después de todo conocía muy bien la pastelería de su tía y a las personas que trabajaban en ella, cada vez que se quedaba con su tía ella la llevaba allí y ya tenía confianza de sobra.

- Así que también te retuvo a ti – escucho una voz bastante familiar a sus espaldas.

- ¡Jill! - dijo feliz - Sí, apenas me vio bajar del auto me tomo y me dejo aquí – explico.

- Ahh... eso explica porque salió corriendo como loca hace unos minutos – le sonrió.

- Sip, ¿Y cómo te atrapo a ti? – pregunto.

- Bueno yo solo vine por unos brownies y estaba pagando cuando llego toda esta gente – dijo mirando a las personas aterrorizada – intente escaparme, pero en cuanto me vio poner una mano en la puerta ¡se me lanzo encima! Y bueno aquí estoy...

- Dios... bueno ¡esa es tu amiga! – dijo entre avergonzado y divertido ante la actitud de su hermana.

Siguieron trabajando mientras reían y se hacían bromas entre ellos, eran mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños y Jill era como una hermana más. El lugar era un desastre, por unos minutos parecía que la gente ya había comido lo suficiente y al otro volvían muchos más. Pero no se sentían agotados, no tenían tiempo para descansar pero la pasaban bien y eso hacía que el tiempo pasara volando, las ocurrencias de Sherry hacían que todo el mundo se divirtiera aunque llevasen un buen tiempo esperando. La pequeña se movía de allá para acá, diciéndole hola a todo el mundo y atendiéndolos de la forma más tierna que tenia. En una ocasión se puso a hacer la fila para cancelar, porque ella quería una paleta y tenía que pagarla y hacer la cola como todos los demás clientes, aunque podía solo tomarla y darle el dinero a Kate, pero ella no quería y lo único que la gente decía cuando la escuchaba era: "Ohh que niña más tierna" "Aww mira va a pagar" "Que hermosa pequeña" mientras ella los miraba y les sonreía a todos.

- Disculpe señor – dijo un hombre a Leon - ¿Aquí venden pasteles? – pregunto de la manera más tonta que existía, provocando que Jill y el rubio lo miraran como un idiota.

- Ehmm... quizás – respondió con sarcasmo.

- ¡Oh! Y pasteles que se comen - ¿Era enserio? O le estaba tomando el pelo.

- Tal vez... – respondió de la misma manera.

- Ahh... ¿Y se los venden a las personas? – el hombre ya los estaba sacando de quicio.

- Sip... A veces... la otra vez creo que vino un perro – dijo finalmente y provocando que el hombre le sonriera.

- ¡Leon! – Lo regaño su hermana – Disculpe señor, venga por aquí yo lo atenderé – dijo sin antes pegarle un codazo a su hermano.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

Los hermanos Redfield llevaban cerca de media hora buscando la bendita pastelería. Chris había insistido en que sabia en donde quedaba y que no había por qué preocuparse, pero ya estaban dando vueltas a toda la manzana y nada, mientras que su hermano lo único que le respondía era que le serviría para conocer Nueva York.

- Chris... ¿Por qué no solo nos vamos a casa o compras en otro lado? Llevamos horas buscando – le sugirió cansada.

- Nada de eso hermanita ¡Quiero ese pastel! – dijo algo enojado.

- ¿Seguro que no estás embarazado o algo? – Le pregunto – Ahora que me doy cuenta te está creciendo la pancita – dijo solo para molestarlo y a cambio recibió una mirada asesina.

- ¡Ya cállate! – Hablo enfadado - ¡Mira allí esta!

- ¡Al fin! – dijo resignada.

Cuando entraron vieron que algunos tenían aspecto cansado, pero a la vez de no estarlo. Mientras caminaban para escoger que llevar, Claire vio a una dulce niña muy sonriente hablando con las trabajadoras y estas le decían que fuera a buscar a su padre que había salido a buscar algo, la niña sonriendo y saltando salió del lugar. La pelirroja quedo fascinada con la pequeña por lo hermosa y angelical que era, desvió su vista de la niña para ver a su hermano sonreír como un tonto mientras una joven muy bella de cabello castaño corto lo atendía. Podría jurar que hasta estaba babeando, se acerco a él y pudo notar que la muchacha lo hablaba para saber que quería y el solo la miraba con esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

- ¡Oye Liz! – escucho de repente y todos se giraron para ver al dueño de la vos. En el momento que la pelirroja se volteo, quedo exactamente igual que su hermano, el hombre que había entrado era guapísimo, rubio, alto, ojos azul claro y para más, cargaba a la niña que vio hace unos minutos la cual hacia que se viera aun más guapo y ahora tierno – No crees que ya es hora de cerrar, tengo una vida ¿sabes? – continuo el rubio.

- Claro, pero aún quedan unos clientes – respondió una joven también rubia que se acercaba a ellos y tomaba a la niña en sus brazos. _" ! Genial! está casado, fue muy bello mientras duro, es decir, ambos rubios, la niña es rubia, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta ¡Bien hecho, Claire! Te fijaste en un hombre casado" _Pensó la pelirroja regañándose y decepcionándose a sí misma. Y de repente ella y su hermano se sintieron observados, mágicamente todos los trabajadores los miraron, como esperando algo...

- ¿Y bien me dirán que es lo que desean llevar o se quedaran ahí mirando? – Hablo Jill rompiendo el silencio.

- ¡Oh! Sí disculpen – respondió algo nerviosa – Chris ¿Qué era lo que querías llevar?

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! – dijo su hermano al fin bajando de su nube – Quiero unas galletitas surtidas y una tarta de fresas, por favor – dijo sonriéndole a la castaña nuevamente.

- Claro, tenga cánsele en la caja y luego retira aquí – respondió entregándole un vale. Mientras Chris y Claire se alejaban, Jill se quedo pegada mirando al hombre que venía con la pelirroja. La verdad es que era muy guapo tenía que reconocerlo y le parecía a verlo visto antes, trato de hacer memoria pero no recordaba muy bien donde había visto a aquel chico.

- Jill, babeas... – dijo Leon sacándola de su trance.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()**

**Fraseee de la semanaa : "Pregúntate. Sí lo que estas haciendo hoy, te acercara al lugar en el que quieres estar mañana."**

**- Walt Disney.**

**Bueeno hasta aquí el primer cap. espero que les haya gustado y dejen review! C:**

**También espero que les haya gustado la frase o que al menos las haya hecho pensar... Dejaré una todos los cap.**

**Atte: Camii :3**


	2. Hospital

**Holo a todos!**

**Me alegro mucho saber que les gusto la historia! De verdad muchas muchas gracias por sus review, con decirles que hasta baile de la emoción cada vez que leía uno se los digo todo xD**

**Intentare actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, va hacer entre los jueves o los viernes.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por todo. Les dejo el segundo capítulo, que espero que también les guste. También debo decirles que va a ser una historia cortita no creo que tenga más de 10 o 12 cap. Peeero! Depende de uds. Si la hago más larga o nu C:**

**Capítulo 2: Hospital **

Jill se encontraba en su oficina pensando en el chico de la pastelería, estaba segura que lo había visto en alguna parte ¿Pero en dónde? Por más que trataba, no podía recordar dónde lo había visto, ya habían pasado 4 días y no se lo sacaba de la cabeza, quería, necesitaba saber de dónde conocía al muchacho. Recordó el día después de que cerraran la pastelería, Leon la fue a dejar a su casa y no paro en todo el camino de molestarla con el castaño, cosa que también se sumo Sherry, luego Liz, Ark, Rebecca, al parecer todos sus amigos se pusieron de acuerdo con no dejar de mencionarle al castaño. Pero ella no se quedo atrás, también se pudo dar cuenta como la pelirroja que acompañaba a "El boca de pato" como decidieron ponerle Leon y Ark, miraba mucho a su amigo rubio y él también la miraba pero más disimulo.

- ¡Ya sé de dónde lo conozco! – grito emociona captando la atención de todos sus compañeros de trabajo y más aún cuando salió corriendo.

Cómo no lo había pensado antes, se topaba a aquel chico prácticamente todos los días de camino a su trabajo, hasta una vez le derramo por completo los cafés que había comprado para ella y Leon. En realidad el momento fue muy gracioso, sus amigos no dejaron de reírse en todo el día cuando les contó lo sucedido, pero dejo de serlo cuando cayó en cuenta que los cafés estaban calientes y que le había estropeado el uniforme al pobre chico.

- ¡Ya sé de dónde lo conozco! – Dijo la castaña irrumpiendo en la consulta de su amigo, que además tenía un paciente - ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Estuve todo este tiempo intentando acordarme y...

- Jill – Llamo su amigo.

- Y ¡Dios! No lo puedo... – fue interrumpida de nuevo.

- ¡JILL! – grito Leon.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto.

- Por si no lo habías notado, estoy con un paciente – señalo algo molesto.

- ¡OH! Lo lamento es que... – intento pedir disculpas pero Leon la interrumpió de nuevo.

- Largo... – pido.

- Si, lo siento... yo... – dijo cerrando la puerta lentamente.

- Jill... ¡Largo! – exclamo de nuevo.

- Sip, te espero a fuera... – dijo finalmente.

- Tiene una linda novia... – dijo una vez la anciana que estaba examinando el rubio.

- ¿Qué? No, no es mi novia – explico.

- Pues... en ese caso, yo tengo una sobrina – hablo la mujer, mirándolo con picardía y en respuesta el rubio solo sonrió.

Leon tardo un rato en terminar de atender a su paciente, pero en cuanto a cabo hizo entrar de nuevo a su amiga.

- La veo el Jueves señora Miller – Se despido el joven doctor.

- El jueves me acompañara mi sobrina... – lo miro nuevamente con picardía mientras caminaba hasta el ascensor.

- Dios... – susurro derrotado - ¿Y tú que me miras? – Se refirió a Jill que lo miraba igual que la ancianita - ¿Vas a entrar o qué?

- Jajaja Claro... – respondió divertida ante la escena de su amigo y aquella mujer.

- ¿Y? ¿De dónde lo conoces? Y ¿A quién? – pregunto curioso.

- ¡Al chico de la pastelería! – grito emocionada.

- Querrás decir... al chico boca de pato – se burlo – Creí que ya lo habías olvidado - dijo tomando asiento en su escritorio.

- Con ustedes es algo imposible olvidarse de las cosas ¿Sabes? – Comento – En fin, ¿Recuerdas aquel día que me pediste que te trajera un café, pero no llegue con ellos porque se los tire a un policía?

- Cómo olvidarlo...- respondió intentando reprimir la risa, sabía que si se reía de nuevo por eso, la castaña le lanzaría lo primero que encontrara.

- ¡Pues era él! – exclamo.

- Y... ¿Para eso entras, sin previo aviso a mi consulta e interrumpes mi arduo trabajo diario? – pregunto frunciendo el seño.

- Si lo pones así suena muy estúpido... – dijo avergonzada – Además ¿Qué iba a saber yo que estabas ocupado? Siempre que vengo no estás haciendo nada ¡Flojo de mierda!

- ¡Hey! No te atrevas a difamarme – protesto – Cuando vienes o estoy en mi hora de colación o mi turno ya esta terminado – dijo ofendido.

- Si claro... – dijo para enfadarlo más, pero esta vez Leon se le acerco y la tomo por la cintura comenzando a girar con ella en los hombros.

- ¡Retráctate! – exclamo.

- ¡Jamás Kennedy! Ya es hora de que aceptes la realidad – dijo entre risas.

- ¡Qué te retractes! – dijo dando vueltas más rápido para intentar marearla.

- Oye Leon, ¿Cambiamos de turnos hoy? – Dijo Rebecca apareciendo por la puerta – Tengo una cita con un chico y... ¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo? – Dijo perturbada ante la escena de sus amigos – ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo también quiero! – Grito para después lanzarse encima de su amigo, que sorprendentemente aguanto el peso de ambas chicas por unos segundos para terminar en el suelo con ambas encima de él.

- N-no... R-res-p-piro – Se quejo el rubio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

Claire se encontraba en su hora de almuerzo cuando su hermano la sorprendió apareciendo en la escuela en la que estaba haciendo un reemplazo diciendo que tenía ganas de comer con ella. La verdad es que le cayó como anillo al dedo la llegada de su hermano, porque no tenía muchas ganas de comer con sus colegas. No era que no la aceptaran, solo no quería comer con ellos y su hermano como buen policía llego al rescate.

Durante casi todo el almuerzo estuvieron hablando de cómo estuvieron sus días hasta ahora, pero Claire notaba algo en su hermano, se veía algo decaído y muy pensativo, cosa rara en Chris.

- ¿Qué te ocurre hermanito? – Pregunto – Te noto decaído ¿Problemas con el embarazo? – intento bromear.

- ¡Claire! ¡Que no estoy embarazado! ¡Cielos! – Se quejo.

- Jaja Si, está bien... Lo lamento – Se disculpo – eso solo que estas algo raro...

- Lo sé, es que no dejo de pensar en aquella chica de la pastelería – explico.

- ¡Uy! Problemas del corazón – se volvió a burlar - ¿Sabes? Si había notado algo de eso, ósea, por poco y te la violabas ahí mismo Chris jaja

- ¡Oye! – dijo ofendido.

- Bien, bien... yo solo digo lo que veo – se defendió – Además, Tener contacto visual por más de 6 segundos sin alejar la mirada o parpadear demuestra un deseo de sexo salvaje o asesinato...

- Jaja Quizás hubiera sido el crimen perfecto... – dijo algo más animado.

- Hermano, el crimen perfecto es matar a un mosquito sin manchar la pared... - comento dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda.

- Es que... desde que la conocí no he dejado de pensar en ella – confeso – Y el maldito destino me hace toparme con ella una y otra y otra vez...

- Wow – fue lo único que pudo articular su hermana, no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para subirle el animo a su hermano y al parecer la cosa iba enserio con esa chica – Y ¿Te gusta? – pregunto directa.

- Eso... eso creo... – respondió.

- Ohh... Chris, nunca creí llegar a verte sufrir por amor – expreso con cierta tristeza en su voz – ¿Sabes? Un estudio psicológico dice que, el sentimiento 'gustar' en una persona, dura sólo 4 meses, si después de 4 meses, esa personas te sigue 'gustando', estás enamorado. Por ello ¡tengo que sacarle una foto a esto! – dijo sacando su celular y tomándole una fotografía.

- ¡Claire! – Se quejo - ¿Qué no puedes tomar nada enserio?

Mientras ambos hermanos peleaban, los niños se encontraba jugando a las escondidas muy animados, quién iba a pensar que un sano juego se transformaría en un pequeño accidente que dejo a dos niños en el suelo, sangrando y al parecer con la frente y un brazo roto. Por lo visto uno de los niños más grandes que jugaban con una pelota, la lanzo muy fuerte y esta impacto en dos niños que iban corriendo para esconderse mientras subían las escaleras, por suerte solo estaban en el cuarto escalón.

Los hermanos Redfield al ver la escena dejaron de pegarse y morderse para salir corriendo a socorrer a los pequeños. Hubiera sido lindo decir que solo fue algo pequeño y que los niños los podrían mandar a la enfermería y listo, pero siendo realista qué les iban a dar ¿Una aguita de yerbas? Por lo que ella y su hermano corrieron con los niños al hospital. Lo curioso es que ambos conocían a ambos niños, una era la pequeña que vieron en la pastelería, que ahora sabían que se llamaba Sherry y el otro el pequeño Piers, hijo de unos amigos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

Luego del jueguito completamente inmaduro de Leon, Jill y Rebecca decidieron volver a la normalidad y empezar a comportarse como los adultos serios y responsables que eran. Rebecca chantajeo a su amigo con darle uno de sus días libres para convencerlo de cambiar los turnos y así ella poder ir a su cita con un chico llamado Billy y al oír días libres, Leon ya no se negó más.

- ¡Siii! Bien gracias, ya me voy – se despidió la doctora Chambres de sus amigos – Leon, más te vale atender con cariño a mis pacientes – amenazo para al fin retirarse.

- Claro, como digas – resoplo sin darle importancia.

- Ok, yo también me voy. Deje mi trabajo de Reclutadora Ejecutiva literalmente abandonado – se despido Jill.

- Querrás decir Caza Talentos... – dijo burlándose.

- ¿Te cuesta tanto decirlo por su nombre técnico? – Dijo molesta – Yo no te digo Mata sanos – exclamo sacándole la lengua - Por cierto ¿Tienes un chicle?

- Creo que sí – respondió mientras asentía ligeramente y le sonreía.

- ¿Me das? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Toda la noche, nena – dijo su amigo llevando su pregunta al doble sentido y con una voz terriblemente sensual.

- ¿Así? ¿Toda, toda la noche? – Pregunto siguiéndole el juego y con la misma voz que puso su amigo. Su relación era de amistad y enemistad, en un segundo se estaban tratando de lo peor o al contrario, para después estarse diciendo cosas en doble sentido. Pero para ellos no era más que un juego, eran demasiado iguales como para ser una pareja, aunque mucha gente creyera lo contrario, ambos se pusieron en la "friendzone" desde hace mucho. Para Jill, Leon era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y para él, Jill era como... como Liz, a ambas las trataba igual o peor.

Cierto fue que una vez intentaron ser algo más que amigos, pero apenas eran unos críos. Hasta se habían prometido amor eterno y que se casarían, pero todo cambio con los años y ahora solo se retorcían de la risa cuando recordaban las idioteces que hacían y decían.

- ¡TODA LA NOCHE! – exclamo mirándola sensualmente mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

- ¡Uy! ¿Contra la pared?– pregunto picara.

- ¡Duro contra la pared! – dijo riendo.

- ¡Maldito idiota! – Lo golpeo también riendo – Ya dame mi chicle... – hizo un puchero.

- Jajaja Bien, espera – dijo sin parar de reír, cuando iba a buscar la goma de mascar para su amiga, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que era de la escuela, contesto y le informaron que Sherry había sufrido un accidente y que en este momento la trasladaban al hospital. Su cara de felicidad dio un giro de 180° al enterarse que si hijita había tenido un accidente y podía ser grave, porque o sino no la llevarían al hospital.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto su amiga preocupada al ver su cara después de colgar.

- Sherry tuvo un accidente en la escuela y la traen para acá – dijo de manera fría para después salir de su oficina y esperar a su hija, nadie más que él la atendería.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te dijeron? ¿Cómo paso? – pregunto la castaña siguiéndole el paso muy preocupada, Sherry también era como su hija y se afligía mucho por ella cuando algo le sucedía.

- No lo sé, dijeron que estaba jugando y que se cayó – explico – Deberías irte...

- Estas loco, yo me quedo hasta ver a Sher – dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

Chris y Claire iban lo más rápido posible, pues la frente de Piers no dejaba de sangrar y el brazo de Sherry se veía bastante mal. Lo que más les llamaba la atención es que ninguno de los dos niños lloraba a pesar de estar sangrando, en realidad se fueron todo el camino platicando y riendo acerca de lo ocurrido, hasta se les ocurrió hacer un pacto de sangre de mejores amigos aprovechando que ambos sangraban. Los hermanos Redfield simplemente no se explicaban el actuar de los niños.

Cuando llegaron al hospital les sorprendió ver que apenas cruzaron la puerta el personal ya tenía listas dos camillas para los niños y se los llevaron en un santiamén, también se dieron cuenta que mientras avanzaban junto con los pequeños, todos le hablaban a Sherry y le preguntaban qué le paso, si estaba bien o simplemente la saludaban, a lo que ella solo respondía con una muy amplia sonrisa y decía que se había caído.

- ¡Sherry! – grito una mujer ya conocida por Chris.

- ¡Tía Jill! – sollozo la pequeña ahora si con ganas de llorar.

- Tranquila cariño, tu papá te está esperando allí a dentro – sonrió cálidamente, mientras la veía alejarse.

- Hola – saludo cordialmente a las personas que venían con la pequeña, para luego darse cuenta de quienes eran, pero decidió ignorarlo ya que le preocupaba más Sherry - ¿Uds. trajeron a los niños?

- Sí, Hola soy Claire Redfield maestra de los niños – se presento amablemente la pelirroja – Y el es mi hermano Chris, él estaba conmigo cuando sucedió y me ayudo a traer a los niños

- Mucho gusto – se presento por segunda vez en su vida ante esa chica. Y ella solo le sonrió.

- ¿Me pueden decir qué es lo que paso? – pregunto.

- Los niños estaban jugando a las escondidas, cuando uno de los más grandes lanzo una pelota. Sherry y Piers estaba por subir la escalera cando la pelota los golpeo – explico – Por suerte solo estaban en el cuarto escalón, no quiero imaginarme como hubiera sido si se encontraran al final de la escalera – dijo angustiada.

- Dios mío... – susurro la castaña – Gracias por traerlos hasta aquí

- Descuida, no hubo problema. De hecho ni siquiera lloraron – sonrió cálidamente la pelirroja. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Claire se levanto para informar a la escuela acerca del estado de los niños. Chris lo único que hacía era mirar intensamente a Jill, se preguntaba por qué no lo recordaba.

- ¿Sabes? Creo... que te conozco – dijo Jill haciéndose la desentendida y rompiendo el silencio.

- Me quemaste con unos cafés y arruinaste mi camisa... – respondió al chico ocultando su emoción ante la chica.

- De verdad lo lamento – contesto apenada.

- Descuida, no quiero oír de nuevo tus disculpas... veinte veces fueron suficiente – dijo amablemente - ¡Ah! Ahora veintiuno – sonrío.

- No puedo creer que lleves la cuenta – respondió recordando todas las veces que se lo topaba y le pedía disculpas – Además, fue tu culpa por quedarte ahí, parado, mirando la luz roja...

- La luz estaba en roja – se defendió – sabes que podría haberte infraccionado por haber cruzado de esa forma, eso es fue ¡suicida! – dijo bastante serio pero dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Pero no lo hiciste o ¿Si? – Hablo poniéndole carita inocente - Como se te nota que no eres de Nueva York

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto curioso.

- Pues en Nueva York no solemos respetar mucho los semáforos... ni a los conductores... ni a los policías, sin ofender – explico.

- Descuida... Pues tienes razón, no soy de aquí... – dijo mirándola fijamente – en realidad soy de Los Ángeles, mi hermana y yo llegamos hace poco, yo antes que ella...

- Aww... ustedes los de Los Ángeles son tan monos – dijo riendo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – la miro sonriendo nuevamente como un estúpido.

- Siempre hacen todo con tanto cuidado y educación, se me hace gracioso verlos – respondió devolviéndole la mirada.

- Supongo que tienes razón, la cosa allá es distinta, no hay tanto trafico ni tantos rascacielos por todos lados – explico mirando a otro lado – estoy acostumbrado a los espacios vacíos... – rió.

- ¿Qué eres, una gacela? – dijo Jill riendo ante el comentario del chico, él cual la miraba penetrantemente pero a la vez de una forma algo dulce.

Platicaron un rato hasta que Leon salió con Sherry en sus brazos, la cual no había dejado de llorar en cuanto vio a su padre y a Jill, era una niña fuerte pero cuando le ocurría algo apenas veía a su padre o a Jill explotaba en llanto, con la demás personas se mostraba fuerte e impenetrable ante el dolor, pero con ellos no podía fingir.

Resulto que el brazo de Sherry estaba fracturado y tuvieron que enyesarlo, y Piers tuvo una contusión en la frente que requirió sutura. Ambos niños se encontraban aferrados al cuello de sus padres ya más calmados sin la mayor intención de soltarlos, Leon tuvo que llenar los papeles de la licencia e informe médico de los niños con Sherry acuestas, que no lo soltaba ni con Jill diciéndole que le compraría un helado.

La escena era de lo más tierna para los hermanos Redfield, especialmente para Claire que miraba con atención al joven doctor con su hijita, la verdad es que envidiaba a la mujer que estaba en la pastelería.

- Gracias por traerlos hasta aquí – dijo Leon dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja mientras sostenía a Sherry.

- No hubo problema – contesto devolviéndole el gesto de manera dulce.

- Soy Leon... Kennedy – rió nervioso.

- Yo soy Chris y ella es mi hermana Claire – contesto el castaño extendiéndole la mano.

- Creo que te he visto antes – dijo mientras se daban un apretón de manos - ¡Oh! Eres el chico de la bo... – No pudo terminar cuando la mano de Jill ya se encontraba tapándole la boca impidiéndole hablar.

- Jaja Leon... – dijo nerviosa pero dedicándole una mirada asesina a su amigo – ¡Wow! La hora paso volando, deberían irse ya es algo tarde – dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera.

- Jill apenas son las 4... – hablo el rubio quitándose la mano de su amiga a la fuerza.

- No, tiene razón yo debo volver al trabajo, el deber llama – contesto el castaño sonriéndole a Jill.

- Si yo debo ir a la escuela a informar mejor la situación y a entregar los papeles – dijo la pelirroja.

- Ok... ¡Adiós maestra! – Dijo eufórica la pequeña mientras se despedía moviendo su manito sana ante lo incomoda de la situación.

- Si... Adiós Sherry cuídate ese brazo – sonrió dando la media vuelta jalando a su hermano del brazo.

- Tuuu... ¡Maldito idiota! – Grito la castaña una vez al darse cuenta que los hermanos estaba a un distancia prudente, para ella poder golpear a su amigo. Se lo merecía por arruinarle el momento.

- ¡AAh! ¡Oye! – Dijo defendiéndose – ¿Yo qué te hice?

- Ibas a llamarlo chico de la boca de pato – contesto molesta, volviéndolo a golpear.

- ¡Uuuh! Papi, en mi barrio eso es pelea... – dijo la pequeña mirándolo mientras arrugaba la boquita y asentía.

Chris caminaba junto a su hermana pensando en que debió invitar a aquella chica castaña a una cita. Se armo de valor, dio media vuelta y partió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Jill y el doctor... ¿Golpeándose?

- ¡Jill! – grito el castaño llamando la atención de los tres que se encontraban peleando.

- ¿Chris? – dijo sorprendida dejando de maltratar a su amigo.

- Quería preguntarte algo...

- Claro, dime – contesto sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomarte un café conmigo algún día de estos? - pregunto.

- Claro, me encantaría – dijo sonriendo aun más.

- ¡Genial! Bien te veo luego, adiós – dijo corriendo hasta su hermana que lo miraba desde la ancha puerta del hospital como una niñita que quiere algo y se lo compran.

- Adiós... – contesto en susurro.

- Jill, estas babeando de nuevo – dijo su amigo acercándose a su oído para luego retirarse con su hija hasta su oficina.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()(**

**Frafrafraseee de la semana! 2: "Muchas veces perderse es la mejor manera de encontrarse a uno mismo"**

**- Anónimo.**

**Buenoo eaeaeaea segundo capítulo liiiiisto, espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda dejen sus review c: **

**ReLeonClaire: Fuiste el primer review de mi primer capítulo de mi "primera" historia! C': Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, gracias por tu buena onda y todo! Y shiii Leon va a ser súper loquillo jijiji. ILORYU! Por ser el primer review te ganaste! Chan chan! Un frugelé que lamentablemente tu tendrás que comprar, porque yo soy pobre y no te lo puedo mandar :c **

**Claire01: Gracias por tu review, tu porfissssss! Fue súper Aaaaaww! Y que me animo a subir el siguiente capítulo lueguito, porque pensaba subirlo el lunes jijijiji pero me rompiste el corazón y lo subí ahora C': pero los proxs. Serán los jueves y sino los viernes! Looo Juro! C:**

**Gabyedro: Holi jijiji xD Gracias por tu buena onda y me alegro mucho muchito de que te haya gustado, gracias por ponerme en tus Follower! Frugelé para ti también C:**

**Ary. Valentine: Gracias por amar mi historia jasdkjal yo también AMOOO las tuyas. Beloved Red – haired Léanlo! Lo recomiendo! Espero que este cap. También te gustee C':**

**MariangelaGuzman: Aaaaw! Gracias gracias, que bueno que te gusto, tu review no sé por qué no aparece pero yo sé que estaa!. Gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos, también te mereces un frugelé c':**

**Natyyyy!: jsakldjsa siii presumida? Tú? Cuándo? Ay! No sé que ponerte que no te haya dicho antes :c ILORYU! Jaskdjalsjd si sé que quedo cortito yiyiyiyi :P ajskdja pero es por el bien de la trama, los otros capítulos son ya mucho más largos, los voy alargando de a poquito, calmación nomás xD Espero que te guste este cap, tú te mereces 2 frugelés C:**

**M. Bidden: Creo que va a necesitar más de una, la otra ya la tiene llena xD Me alegra en montones que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu review. Con respecto a Chris jaslkdjas siii se me paso un poquito la mano con él xD pero ya sacara a su macho recio! Jajajaja y Sherry intente hacerla tierna y madura a la vez, me encanta que los niños chicos sean así jijiji Los cap. Ya irán siendo más largos, no desesperes! Jaslkdjal**

**Vidian: Graciiiiias por tu review, entiendo eso de que se te caiga el internet yo me convierto en cavernícola cuando me pasa xD. Y aquí te va otra pregunta preguntona de las mías salkdjasj ahora ya sé que te gusta el pan... interesante a mí también me gusta, ahora... Ehmm... jasldkjas te gusta choclo o mazorca no sé cómo lo llamen en tu país... en fin, te gusta? Jaskldjaslkdjaskldalkjajaksj xD**

**Bueeeeno gracias a todos por sus review y gracias a todos los que me pusieron en sus favoritos! También se merecen un frugelé, frugelés para todos! *-***

** Chaaau cuídense, nos leemos lueguito C:**

**Aaaah! Pregunta preguntona! Alguien quiere Lemmon? Si alguien no quiere no hago...**

**Atte: Camii :3**


	3. Comienzo

**WhatsAaaaapp?!**

**Holi, Quiero darles las gracias por sus review, me alegraron el día *-* Pero esta vez no baile, esta vez me dieron los medios taldos (Taldo = ataques de felicidad o enojo. Felicidad en esta ocación!) **

**Me alegra mucho que les gustee mi historia (': Los quieeero!**

**Bueno les dejo el cap. 3, es algo larguito jijiji **

**Capítulo 3: Comienzo.**

Leon se encontraba en su casa, parado en la cocina mirando el calendario, por fin era viernes y tenía todo el fin de semana libre gracias a Rebecca y su muy conveniente trato.

-Viernes, al fin llegaste... tanto tiempo sin vernos, casi no te reconozco, no te vayas nunca. Te amo – dijo hablándole al papel en la pared mientras lo acariciaba.

- Ok, eso es raro... – dijo Ark provocando que el rubio diera un pequeño salto y volteara rápidamente ante la sorpresa.

- ¡Cielos Ark! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Qué no puedo venir y visitar a mi mejor amigo, un viernes por la noche. Buenos no tan noche, apenas son las seis – dijo haciendo un paréntesis, para después continuar -...Justo cuando este tiene el fin de semana libre de sus obligaciones con la muchedumbre contagiosa...? – pregunto.

- No voy a salir Ark. – hablo destruyendo las ilusiones de su amigo mientras abría la nevera y tomaba una botella de agua.

- Pero tienes el fin de semana libre. – protesto.

- No tengo con quien dejar a Sher. – Explico después de tomar un sorbo de su botella.

- Pero y ¿Jill? – pregunto dándole una opción.

- Tiene una cita con el chico boca de pato. – volvió a explicar.

- Rayos... ¿Qué hay de Liz? – dijo optimista.

- Esta en Boston con mamá...

- ¡Rebecca! – exclamo después de pensarlo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

- Tiene mi turno...

- ¿Es enserio? – exclamo incrédulo.

- Lo siento... – dijo palpándole la espalda, caminando hasta la sala y sentarse en el gran sillón negro al medio de esta - ¿Y el control de la televisión? – pregunto para sí mismo, buscando el aparato. Que claramente no estaba en la mesita del living - ¡Sherry! ¡¿Has visto el control?! – grito a todo pulmón.

- ¡Nooo! – respondió de la misma forma la pequeña desde su cuarto.

- Demonios... – hablo apoyando las manos en el gran sillón mientras se quedaba quieto mirando la televisión apagada.

- Leon, ¿Y si jugamos Póker? – pregunto sonriente su amigo.

- ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Qué paso con la chica de la ensalada? ¿Cómo se llamaba...? – Hablo mientras buscaba y lanzaba todos los cojines del sofá a donde quiera que cayeran - ¡ELFA! – grito después de recordar el nombre de la chica.

- ¡Elza! – corrigió molesto.

- Me da igual...

- Rompimos... – admitió decaído - ¡Vamos Leon! Necesito hacer cosas de hombres, es la primera salida desde que estaba con Elfa... ¡Digo Elza!, Para serte sincero me siento algo emasculado... – Decía mientras recogía todas las almohadas que lanzaba su amigo al piso.

- ¿Te sientes ALGO emasculado? Tienes acaso la más mínima idea de lo que esa palabra significa – cuestiono frunciendo el seño, parando de buscar el jodido aparato.

- ¡Sí, sé lo que significa y así me siento! – grito lanzándole la almohada que sostenía directo a la cara.

- ¡Hey! – reclamo lanzándole de vuelta la almohada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

- ¡Claireeeee! – Se oyó al fondo de la habitación en donde se encontraba la pelirroja - ¡¿Has visto mi suéter azul que deje en mi habitación?!

- No, Chris no he visto tu estúpido suéter azul que DEJASTE por cierto en MI habitación... – contesto con claro sarcasmo ya cabreada de que su hermano se paseara de aquí por allá buscando que ponerse, la distraía de su lectura por chat que tenia con su amiga Elza, la cual le relataba los hechos de cómo termino con su novio.

- Ok, ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto el castaño apareciendo después de un rato frente a su hermana.

- Sí, te ves bien... – contesto sin mirarlo - ¡Ohh! ¡Desgraciado! No puedo creerlo – hablaba mientras escribía en la ventanilla de Facebook.

- Claire ni siquiera me has mirado... – reclamo.

- Te ves bien, ya te lo dije... ¿Puedes irte ya? – dijo sin mirarlo nuevamente.

- Vaya gracias, después no me preguntes ¿Chris cómo me veo? ¿Chris estos pantalones me hacen ver gorda? ¿Chris crees qué tengo el trasero grande? – dijo tratando de imitar a su hermana agudizando su voz.

- Si claro... ¡Hey! Nunca te he preguntado sobre mi trasero. – exclamo molesta, dándole al fin un poco de atención al castaño.

- No me interesa... – dijo acercándose a ella y apretándole las mejillas.

- No me... ¡No me agarres los cachetes! ¡No me agarres los cachetes! – suplicaba pataleando y pegando pequeños manotazos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

Jill se encontraba en su departamento intentando decidir que usar para su cita con Chris, estaba indecisa, busco entre su armario y encontró el conjunto perfecto. Lástima que el conjunto no era solo uno.

- Demonios... ¿Y ahora qué hago? – dijo cayendo rendida. Hasta que milagrosamente le vino una idea a la cabeza. - ¡Leon y Ark! – grito levantándose a toda prisa, tomando todos los conjuntos para partir al departamento de su mejor amigo. Era viernes, por lo que de seguro Ark se encontraba en casa de Leon para convencerlo de quién sabe qué cosa.

Bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras ya que el condenado ascensor estaba en reparaciones. Se metió a su auto y partió a la casa de su amigo, al llegar ni siquiera se molesto en llamar a la puerta, sabía perfectamente donde era que el rubio guardaba "secretamente" la llave de emergencias. Al entrar no pudo más que reír ante la escena que se encontró.

Sus dos mejores amigos estaban sentados en el sofá, con una posición algo extraña y con todos los cojines desparramados a lo largo de la casa, jugando un videojuego y gritando "! Muere maldita perra! ¡Y yo que quería que fueras la madre de mi prole!" con unas cervezas al costado de ambos. Miro hacia un lado y pudo ver a Sherry tranquilamente dibujando sin darles importancia a los adultos presentes.

- Leon, Ark... ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto la castaña reprimiendo la risa.

- Cosas de hombres Jill... – contesto el castaño sin mirarla. - ¡Jill! – exclamo sorprendido ante la presencia de la chica.

- ¿Qué hacen? – volvió a preguntar mientras fruncía el seño.

- Están así desde hace como una hora tía Jill. – Respondió la niña desde el lugar en que se encontraba dibujando acercándose a ella - ¿Te gusta mi dibujo? – pregunto mostrándole un boceto en donde salían ella, su padre, Jill, Ark, su tía Liz, Rebecca, su abuela... en fin todos los que ella consideraba su familia.

- Es precioso pequeña, pero ¿Qué es esa mancha blanca allí? – pregunto señalando a la mancha que se encontraba a los pies de donde se su ponía que estaba la pequeña rubia.

- Es mi gatito, se llama Misifuuuu... – contesto estirando la trompita.

- ¿Tienes un gatito? – pregunto curiosa.

- No, no tiene un gatito. – contesto Leon que estaba desconectando la PS3 junto a Ark.

- Eres un mal padre por no comprarme mi gatito. – dijo la pequeña sacándole la lengua y al ver esto su padre la imito.

- Jill ¿Qué eso? – pregunto el castaño mientras ordenaba el lugar.

- Ah, Es mi ropa. Necesito que me ayuden a escoger que ponerme para mi cita con Chris... – dijo feliz.

- ¿Con quién? – preguntaron ambos hombres intentando no reír.

- Con Chris... – respondió.

- ¿Con quién? – volvieron a preguntar mirándose con complicidad.

- Con Chr... ¡Oh! Ya sé lo que tratan de hacer, no lo llamare chico boca de pa... – prefirió callar al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, miro a sus amigos y estos estaban retorciéndose de la risa – Idiotas... – dijo enfadada tomando unas almohadas para lanzárselas.

- ¿Por qué hoy todos me lanzan cosas? – hablo el ojiazul tratando de esquivar la cojinazo de su amiga.

- Es el Karma por no comprarme mi gatito, mal padre... – respondió la niña intentando cruzarse de brazos, aun tenía el yeso y este le dificultaba hacer algunas cosas.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Me ayudaran o qué? – pregunto la castaña.

- Ok... – contestaron ambos rendidos, aunque no quisiesen Jill los iba a obligar de todos modos.

- ¡Genial!, ¿Sher me ayudas? – dijo extendiéndole una mano a la pequeña.

- ¡Por supuesto! – contesto feliz mientras caminaba con la mujer hasta la siguiente habitación.

- Esto será un calvario... – comento en susurro el ojiazul cayendo derrotado al sillón, en respuesta Ark solo asintió mientras bebía otro sorbo de su cerveza.

Jill y Sherry tardaron unos 10 o 15 minutos en salir para mostrarles el primer atuendo a los hombres. El cual se componía por un pantalón negro ajustado, que así resaltar sus delgadas piernas, una blusa color crema que caía en punta en los lados y unos tacones negros con 10 o 12 centímetros más. Ambos chicos al verla quedaron con la boca abierta, pero reaccionaron al instante y reprobaron su atuendo, la conocían perfectamente y sabían que no aguantaría toda la noche con esos tacones.

Mientras esperaban el segundo atuendo de su amiga decidieron ponerse a jugar a las manitos calientes, ese juego en que se golpean las manos hasta quedar con ellas rojas. Las chicas volvieron a aparecer con el siguiente traje, Jill tuvo que carraspear un poco su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos hombres. El segundo atuendo consistía en un vestido que tapaba justo y lo necesario dejando muy poco a la imaginación, al verla así Leon se levanto de golpe y corrió hasta Sherry tapándole los ojos.

- Cielos Jill, ¿Quieres que Sherry se vista así también? – dijo el rubio tapando los ojos de su hija que intentaba quitarse las manos de su rostro.

- Jill, ¿Esas son de verdad...? – comento hipnotizado el castaño estirando su mano mientras la abría y cerraba como si estuviera tocando algo.

- ¡Ark! – regaño la castaña llevándose las manos a sus pechos, tapándolos.

- ¿Qué? Tú eres quien me provoca. – Se defendió - Y después se quejan porque las violan... – hablo acostándose en el sillón nuevamente.

- Me iré a cambiar... – contesto retirándose seguida por Sherry, pero sin antes que sus amigos le silbaran y gritaran obscenidades.

- Tiene buen trasero... – comento el castaño, mientras ambos se inclinaban a mirándole la retaguardia a su amiga.

Jill volvió a salir con una ropa diferente, cuando salió se encontró a sus amigos jugando piedra, papel o tijeras y al parecer el que perdía se ganaba un muy cariñoso golpe del otro. Al verla sus amigos dejaron de jugar y se quedaron observándola detenidamente, la analizaban y de una forma muy seria que hizo a Jill desesperar.

- Y bien... ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto ya harta de que solo la miraran.

- Violable. – contesto Leon y Ark asentía.

- ¿Gracias? Supongo. Iré a cambiarme – dijo dándose la media vuelta.

- ¡NO! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- No lo tomes a mal, te ves bien... – opino el rubio.

- Así es, por eso te ves... Violable... – agrego Ark.

- ¿Ustedes creen? – pregunto mirándose. Llevaba unos jeans azules también ajustados, tacones no tan grandes como los otros, una blusa con un lindo estampado y una chaqueta que la hacían ver formal pero a la vez informal.

- Sip... – volvieron a contestar.

- Aun tengo otros trajes, puedo ir y...

- ¡NO! – gritaron haciéndola saltar.

- Ese es perfecto... – dijo el rubio negando con sus manos para que no se fuera a cambiar de nuevo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

El mayor de los Redfield se encontraba sentado a un lado de su hermana, estaba aburrido. Su cita con Jill no sería hasta las 20:30 y apenas eran las 19:00, aun tenía una hora y media para vagar o hacer lo que se le pegara la gana. Y eso fue molestar a su hermana mientras ella chateaba con una amiga, partió corriéndole los pies para que se le cayera el portátil, lo hizo unas cuatro o seis veces para después comenzar a lanzarle pequeños trozos de una flor sintética que encontró en un florero de por ahí. Claire ya se estaba hartando pero si le decía algo a su hermano significaría que él ganaría y entre hermanos eso jamás, entregarle la gloria al otro estaba prohibido.

- Claire, ¿No te molesta? – pregunto su hermano mientras seguía lanzándole cosas.

- ... – la pelirroja no contesto, se enfocaría en su amiga Elza. Ella necesitaba su apoyo en esto momento.

- Claire, ¿De verdad no te molesta? – dijo ahora moviéndole el codo.

- "_Cuenta hasta diez Claire... 1...2...3...4... ¡Te lo juro Chris, si llegas a lanzarme es cojín eres hombre muerto! 5...6..." -_Pensaba la joven mientras lo miraba de reojo, observándolo tomar una almohada y jugar con ella al tiempo que la lanzaba al aire.

- Claire y si esta... Almohada cayera en tu cara... ¿Te molestaría? – Pregunto cuando ya se la había lanzado. En unos segundos todo se volvió negro para Chris, su hermana que estaba calmadamente hablando con su amiga, en un dos por tres dejo el computador de lado y se le lanzo como una fiera por su presa, no le tenía vergüenza de admitir que sintió miedo.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo lamento! – gritaba en el suelo un adolorido Chris, que tenía a su hermana haciéndole una llave en su brazo derecho de cara el piso. Lamentaba el día en que le enseño hacer eso.

- ¿Volverás a fastidiarme? – pregunto molesta.

- ¡No! ¡No! Lo juro, pero ya suéltame. – suplicaba.

- Ok, pero solo porque hoy tienes que dar una buena impresión. – contesto soltándolo y buscando de nuevo su portátil.

- ¿Solo yo? Crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas al amigo de Jill. – dijo moviéndole las cejas.

- Cállate...

- Si quieres puedo pedirle a Jill su número... Y así... Bueno ya sabes – hablo mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Quieres callarte? Estoy en medio de una conversación importante. Elza acaba de terminar con su novio porque según ella él ya no la quiere... – dijo quitándose a su hermano de encima.

- Admite que te gusta el chico...

- ¡Chris! Son las 19:30 ¿Por qué no te has ido? ¿Qué no tienes que pasar a buscarla? – contesto molesta.

- ¡Rayos! Tienes razón ¡Adiós! – dijo parándose a toda prisa para salir por la puerta.

- No olvidas algo... Las llaves por ejemplo... – dijo mirándolo.

- Si, gracias – contesto de volviéndose.

- ¡Adiós! ¡Ten cuidado con los cafés! ¡Y cuida esa camisa, es nueva! – grito burlándose, recordando como conoció a aquella chica su hermano. - ¡Al fin un poco de paz! – suspiro cansada.

-"_Claire ¿Qué hago? Aun lo amo! D:" _– La pelirroja al darse cuenta de que su amiga aun le hablaba por chat decidió olvidar a su hermano y volver a concentrarse en su amiga.

- "_ Ok, Elz. Esto amerita una reunión con helado y películas depresivas ¡Pero ya! Voy para tu casa ahora mismo... _– Escribo a toda prisa la pelirroja para salir corriendo a casa de su mejor amiga.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

- ¿Seguros que este es el mejor traje? – pregunto por decima vez la castaña antes de salir del departamento de su amigo.

- ¡Siii! – gritaron ambos hombres.

- Ok... ¡Ya me voy! – Dijo feliz abrazando a sus amigos – Y Ark no te desanimes, de seguro Elza ya esta recapacitando... – comento mirándolo tristemente.

- Ah... ¡Gracias Jill! – Contesto el rubio regalándole una mirada de desaprobación mientras iba tras su amigo que partía de nuevo a deprimirse en el sofá – Ya lo había superado... Y qué es lo primero que haces... ¡Vas y se lo recuerdas! – Dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Lo lamento ¿Sí? – Dijo defendiéndose – Vamos Ark, existen cosas peores... – hablo mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su amigo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto desganado.

- Pues... Por ejemplo, ¡hay idiotas que se tatuaron el nombre de sus ex! – dijo para tratar de animarlo.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Sonríe por eso! – animo el rubio.

- Ustedes dos son unas malas personas ¿Lo sabían?– pregunto mientras fingía llorar.

- Espera... ¿Te tatuaste el nombre de Elfa en alguna parte de tu cuerpo? – pregunto incrédulo Leon.

- Elza... – dijo en susurro Jill.

- Me da igual... – contesto de la misma forma. - Ark, ¿Te tatuaste sí o no?

-...

- ¡¿Te tatuaste?! – pregunto Jill igual de atónita que el rubio al no obtener respuesta.

- Lo que pasa, es que me emborrache y ¡estaba mal! ¿Sí? Entonces lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba sentado y un hombre calvo con muchos tatuajes me dibujaba algo en el brazo. – Explico - ¡Y yo le decía que me tatuara el nombre de Elza, para recordarme que la perdí por idiota que soy! Pero por TÚ culpa – señalo a Leon.

- ¿Mía? – pregunto el rubio.

- Si, por tu culpa le dije que me tatuara ¡ELFA! Y no ¡ELZA! – exclamo destrozado. Leon y Jill tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caer al piso muriendo de la risa por lo "pastel" que era su amigo.

- A-a-rk – Dijo el rubio intentando no reír.

- Adelante, ríanse... – autorizo. Segundos después sus dos amigos estallaron en risas y carcajadas – Y... hasta me dibujo una Elfa del señor de los anillos... – dijo cabizbajo haciendo que sus amigos rieran aun más.

- ES QUE... ¡DIOS! ¡CONTROLATE LEON! ¡CONTROLATE! – hablaba entre risas.

- ¿Se puede borrar? ¡Por favor dime que siiii! – pregunto el castaño a su amigo que aun intentaba controlarse.

- S-si p-pero con c-cirugía... – contesto.

- ¿Quieren para ya? – dijo molesto.

- Si, lo siento... Y-yo y-ya me voy... – hablo Jill acercándose a la puerta con las manos en el estomago por tanto reír.

- ¡Jill! No olvides no quemar al pobre chico de nuevo – grito el castaño.

- ¡Y un pañuelo! – agrego el rubio.

- ¿Para qué quiero un pañuelo? – pregunto confundida.

- ¡Para las babas! – gritaron ambos hombres. Jill solo se retiro indignada, ya se las pagarían.

- Eres un idiota – al fin pudo hablar con normalidad el rubio mientras se secaba unas lagrimas que le causo la risa.

- Lo sé... – afirmo entristecido.

- ¡Hey! Al menos mírale el lado positivo a todo esto... Será una interesante historia para contarle a los nietos – dijo volviendo a reír.

- Sí, igual que tus citas ¿No? – dijo burlándose.

- ¡Oye! Mis citas son lo más normal del mundo... – se defendió dudando un poco de su respuesta.

- ¿Así? Qué me dices de la terapia para mujeres... – contesto recordando la vez que su amigo salió con cierta chica y esta lo llevo a un lugar donde las mujeres descargaban su ira, coraje y rencor contra un voluntario que fue nada más y nada menos que él, no podía creer que unas mujeres le dieron la paliza de su vida.

- Supongo que necesitaban botar toda esa tensión acumulada...

- Leon, te estuviste quejando por tres semanas... – contesto – Y la ves que fuiste al zoológico...

- ¡Oye! Ella no tenía idea sobre mis alergias – protesto.

- Gracias a dios que eres doctor, sino ya estarías muerto... – rio - ¡Ah y la vez que llevaste a...!

- ¡Ya basta! No tengo porque recordar eso – dijo irritado.

- No has pensado en planear tu las citas... – volvió a reír - Lo digo enserio, te ahorrarías un millón en medicamentos, traumas psicológicos, ¡Sin mencionar la ropa! Tu ropa es la más perjudicada aquí. – rio.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre termino con la ropa rasgada o vomitada? – comento haciendo una mueca de asco al recordar sus muy extrañas experiencias con las chicas. – Oye, ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba casi llegando a la puerta.

- A casa de Elf... ¡Elza! – contesto abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo horrorizado - ¿Qué acaso estás loco? No puedes ir así como así, no te dejare – dijo siguiéndole el paso.

- ¿Y por qué no? – se detuvo.

- Porque no lo sé ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que vas hacer? – pregunto.

- Sí. – respondió firme y decidido.

- Sherry. Toma tu abrigo, vamos a salir... – llamo a la pequeña.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

Claire se encontraba hace ya poco más de una media hora en la casa de su mejor amiga. Al llegar esta le recibió con un fuerte abrazo y con pañuelos desechables por todos lados. Tenía que actuar rápido, estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga, la chica loca por las motocicletas, fuerte, valiente, con comentarios fuera de lugar, inquebrantable, etc.

El helado corría por su cuenta, estaba dispuesta a quedarse con ella hasta que la rubia se desmayara del llanto si era necesario.

- Muy bien, ya basta y escúchame. Tú lo amas y él te ama. Y perdóname que te lo diga pero creo que la razón por la que han roto es jodidamente infantil, el amor es aquello que dura el tiempo exacto para que sea inolvidable y el tuyo aún no ha acabado. Ahora ponte tus ovarios y repara esta idiotez – Soltó sin pelos en la lengua la pelirroja mientras la tomaba por los hombros y le hablaba.

- ¿Crees qué me perdone? – pregunto sollozando.

- Ahora si sería un idiota si no... – La animo.

- ¡Elza! – Se escucho en la calle, llamando la atención de ambas chicas que partieron corriendo al instante hasta el citofono en la pared.

- ¡Ark! ¿Qué eres enfermo? Trátala con cariño – Se escucho una segunda voz.

- Claro que no, esa mujer me va a oír – Contesto. - ¡Elza!

- ¿Y el otro quién es? – pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

- Leon... – respondió secante. El corazón de la pelirroja dio un vuelco tremendo, ya eran demasiadas coincidencias ¿En cuánto? ¿Dos semanas? O era el destino o el universo conspiraba en contra de ella - ¿Ark? – pregunto la rubia a través del aparato.

- ¡Elza! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! – exigió.

- Hazte la difícil – sugirió Claire.

- Ok, habla – respondió mientras asentía.

- ¡Habla! – regaño el rubio a su amigo.

- Elz, yo... sé que soy un imbécil, que me merezco lo peor, pero yo te... te... ¡Aah! – Exclamo quedándose sin palabras - ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo?!

- ¿Y yo qué hice? – pregunto confundida.

- Nada, es que... yo... – balbuceo – Creo que eres una excelente persona...

- Dios, eres abogado y eso es lo mejor que le puedes decir... – comento el rubio decepcionado – Elfa, escucha.

- ¡ELZA! – gritaron.

- ¡Como sea! Lo que Ark quiere o trata de decir, es que eres la razón por la que llega a sufrir contracciones ventriculares prematuras... – hablo.

- Leon, sin términos médicos... – dijo entre dientes el castaño.

- ¿Y eso es bueno? – pregunto la rubia.

- Haces que su corazón se detenga cada vez que te ve, cada vez está contigo y ni hablar cuando apenas te conocía – comento.

- Dios mío, que romántico – suspiro la pelirroja - ¿Elz? – Pregunto, pero ya era tarde. Su mejor amiga apenas escucho la frase de Leon partió corriendo a los brazos de su amado. No le quedo de otra que seguirla y ver la escenita.

- ¡Ark! – Exclamo la chica lanzándose a los brazos de su novio. – Perdóname... – decía entre besos – Lo que dijiste fue tan lindo, eso de que hago que tu corazón se detenga y todo...

- En realidad fui yo quien lo dijo – comento Leon algo incomodo ante la situación. Cuando decidió ayudar a su amigo no se esperaba que después de eso él y su novia se comieran a besos frente a él.

- ¿Elz? – pregunto Claire apareciendo y viendo la escena de su amiga.

- Hola... – saludo felizmente el rubio.

- H-hola – contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa. No hallaba más que decir, la situación era de lo peor.

- Ehmm... ¿Quieres un cafés? – pregunto el doctor incomodo por los minutos de completo silencio mientras veía a su amigo tragarse mutuamente con la rubia.

- ¡Por favor! – Respondió sin dudarlo, después de todo era aquel chico que tanto le llamaba la atención quien se lo pedía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

- Sabes, cuando dijiste si quería tomar un café me imagine de todo menos esto... – Comento la pelirroja mientras sonreía ampliamente. Lo que esperaba era una cafetería o algo un poco más elegante, menos estar en el auto del chico bebiendo café bien calentito desde un termo con bazos de platico, mientras se cubría con una manta que le ofrecía la pequeña Sherry en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

- Pues, en lo sencillo esta la gracia – contesto el rubio bebiendo un sorbo que termino por quemarle la lengua - ¡Rayos! – exclamo.

- ¡Papá! – regaño la pequeña.

- Lo siento, es que me queme... – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Ok, ahora... supongo que después de que me dejaras "abandona" en este auto por ya ni sé cuantos minutos, iremos por mi gatito ¿No? – pregunto la niña.

- Aún no... – respondió sin mirarla.

- ¿Perdiste a tu gatito Sherry? – pregunto la pelirroja.

- No, papá no quiere comprarme un gatito – acuso - ¿Podría hacerlo entrar en razón señorita Redfield? – sonrió inocente.

- ¿Por qué no quieres comprarle un gatito? – le pregunto al rubio.

- Porque expulsan pelos y no lo sé, no quiero un gato – contesto fríamente.

- Pero yo sii – protesto la niña.

- Las mascotas ayudan muchos a los niños, les enseñan a ser responsables y a hacerse cargo ellos mismos... – comento Claire.

- ¡Así es! Muy responsable y sobre todo ¡Autónoma! – dijo feliz la niña.

- No puedo creer que te vaya a comprar un estúpido gato... – contesto el rubio después de pensarlo.

Luego de una pequeña discusión sobre cómo cuidar a un gato y las advertencias de Leon hacia la pequeña, platicaron por un buen rato que pareció eterno sobre cualquier tema que encontraban. Hablaron sobre Jill y Chris, de Ark y Elza, de la cuantas veces una persona debe ir al baño, cómo se utilizaba sacapuntas, la distancia correcta que uno debe estar de un microondas y un sinfín de temas sin coherencia alguna, pero que los hicieron pasar el mejor rato de su vida. Y al darse cuenta de que sus amigos al fin aparecían, dando señales de vida sus conversaciones llegaron a su fin. La pelirroja debía ir a casa al igual que Leon y Sherry que se había quedado dormida en las piernas de Claire.

Leon miro a su pequeña hija dormida plácidamente al la piernas de esa chica y entendió que por fin había encontrado a la chica que el tanto deseaba. Que no solo lo amar a él y eso era algo que iba a conseguir a toda costa, que también amara a su retoño, a su pequeño pirgüín que necesitaba una madre. La miro por última vez y dio marcha hasta su casa, ya tendría tiempo de conquistarla, por el momento necesitaba urgentemente una cama, su viernes de completa tranquilidad fue completamente arruinado por sus dos muy especiales amigos.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()**

**FRASEEE DE LA SEMAAANAA!: "Sólo porque lo que más deseas no está pasando en este momento, no significa que nunca sucederá"**

**- Anónimo.**

**Cap. 3 terminado. Espero que les haya gustado, me quebré harto la cabeza escribiéndolo jsalkdjaksjd Gradezco de nuevo sus review, hicieron de mi día un lindo día aaaww! **

**M. Bidden: Siiii cómo supisteee?! D: Hasta me inventas historias y todo :c (bueno yo les hago lo mismo, pero igual!) Chris y Jill son un plato jsjaslkdja pero son tan leendos. Al pobrecito Leon le hacen bullying xD **

**Que bueno que te gustooo el segundo capítulo, me alegro mucho. Espero que este también *-* Es más largo que el otro. Gracias por tus review me jodo de la risa contigo! Graciaaas!**

**Vidian: Aaaaw! Que bueno que te gustooo, gracias por tu review. Jijijiji Así que te gusta el Elote eh? Interesante... A mí no mucho xD Y aquí te va otra pregunta preguntona! Muajajaja alguna vez has tenido de mascota un pollito? Yo sí, pollo ql no se callaba nunca y en un descuido se lo comió un perro :c jasldkjaslkdjaslkjd xDD Chaau cuídate! ILORYU! AAAH! "Volver a Verte" También léanlo! Es increíble! Léanlo! Lo recomiendo! :D**

**ReLeonClaire: Holiiiiiiii! Que bueno que te gusto el cap. Y siii jijiji es doble sentido hace todo más bello y divertido, en el próximo capítulo va haber más jijiji Tenemos mentes de alcantarilla :c pero no importa! Soy feliz así. Yo si te quierooo! Y te prometo que si en un futuro muy muy lejano me llego a topar contigo... TE VOY A REGALAR UNA BOLSA ENTERA DE FRUGELÉS! *-* Y a mí también me gustan, son mi adicción me va terminar dando diabetes jlaskdjlaksjdsakdlj xD Chaau! Cuídate! ILORYU! **

**Gabyedro: Supongo que eres de pocas palabras no? Jaslkdjas pero tus review me alegran mucho, me dices lo justo y necesario, Graciaaaas!**

**Ary. Valentine: AAAAAAHH! Ya te dije de donde shoy :3 jsalkdjaslkjd Como te dije, los chilenismos hacen todo más bonisho *-* Gracias por tus review mi washa 3 me caí la rajaa! Erí una mina bkn! Graaciiiaaas!**

**Jsalkdjaslkdj Chris y Jill puro 1313. ****Y Leon see es tan leendo como papi el desgraciado, me mojo jsaldkjasldkj xD Gracias por tu buena onda, espero que este capítulo también te guste :D Chaau cuídate mucho muchito ese resfriado! No quiero que te murescas de un día pa otro xD Hablamos 3 ILORYU WNA! jaslkdjalskj**

**MariangelaGuzman: Pero osea Hello! Pero qué ondi microondi?! Por supuesto que voy a leer y seguir tu fic! Ya quiero que lo subas jasldkjaslkdj Graciiiaaas! Por tu review! Si tu quieres recomendar mi fic graaaciaaas! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi cosa rara que se me ocurrió crear sdjalkjd Chaauu! Te mando un abashooo!**

**Borismortys: BIEEEENVENIDOOO! A MI FIC! bienvenido, BIENVENIDO! Jjalskdjaskjaskj Que bueno que te gusta, gracias por tu review. Jjalskdjas Sherry y Piers jasdlkjas tenían que aprovechar po jaslkjdk ya que estaban sangrando, el pobre Leon casi murió por culpa de Jill y Rebecca jasldkjaskdj Gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap. También te guste, Chau cuídate!**

**Claire1002: : BIEEEENVENIDAA! A MI FIC! bienvenida, BIENVENIDA! Bienvenida! Lksajdlaskjd gracias por tu review! Lo valoro mucho, espero que este cap. También te gusteee! Graaaciaaaas! Chaau cuídate mucho, nos leemos el próximo jueves!**

**Naty!: Jjalskdjsaljdlasjda ILOROYU A TI TAMBIÉN! No me canso de agradecerte tooodo lo que hiciste por miiii! GRACIAAAS! Lamentablemente para algunos, quizás (Para mí no muajajaja), no va haber Lemmon muajajaja porque nadie dijo nada si quería o no, excepto tuuuuuuu! 3 Gracias por tener tanta fe en mi. Pero estas historia va hacer sanitaa aaaww, además que es mi primera historia y quiero que sea sanita jalksdja recomendado para todas las edades jsaldkjaslkdj Chaaau! Cuídatee! Abashooo psicológico, hablamos!**

**Liiisto! Gracias de nuevo por sus review y por su buena ondaaa! Los quiero y valoro a cada uno de ustedes muchas gracias por todooo.**

**Chau, cuídense! Nos leemos el próximo jueves. Espero sus nuevos reviews!**


	4. El parque

**Jelouu! **

**Lo sientoooo, me demore un día solo un día :c hay gente que demora más :D jaslkdjajjaj**

**De verdad lo siento, 1 no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir y 2 me dieron EL trabajo en la escuela, yo quería subir el capítulo más temprano pero no pude porque tenía que arreglar unas cosas del estúpido trabajo D:**

**Perooo bueno, como dicen por ahí, más vale tarde que nunca :D **

**Le aviso también que si la próxima semana tampoco actualizó el jueves es porque estoy leyendo el libro que me dieron que tenía que leer hace un mes, pero no lo leí porque es muuuuy fomeee (Aburrido) D: Y ahora estoy con crisis existencial porque tengo que leerlo en un tiempo record o si no me van a poner mal nota :c**

**Ya no les hablo más de mis tonteras, les dejo el capítulo cuuuuatrrrrro! QUE EMOCIÓN! CHAAU!**

**PD: Capítulo para ReLeonClaire jijiji abajito sabrás porque *-***

**Capítulo 4: El parque.**

Claire se encontraba en su cama, dando vueltas y vueltas entre las sabanas sin poder dormir. Todo por culpa de aquel rubio de ojos claros.

No podía olvidar la noche de hace unos días, desde entonces comenzó a soñar con el chico noche tras noche, soñando con su sonrisa, con sus gestos, definitivamente su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mal pasada. Pero lo más raro era que disfrutaba a concho de cada uno de sus sueños, hasta hubieron veces en las que despertó con una sonrisa y toda babeada.

- Estúpida depresión nocturno reflexiva – comento mirando al cielo falso de su habitación, de un momento a otro se convirtió en lo más interesante del mundo.

A la mañana siguiente la pelirroja se levantó a rastras, apenas se mantenía en pie. Estuvo toda la noche reflexionando y recordando sus pequeños momentos con Leon, algunas veces no podía evitar pensar "Aquello que dije fue tan estúpido", "¿Por qué no le hable en ese momento?", "Y con esta cara estuve frente él". Hasta el más pequeños detalle de sus pequeñas conversaciones hacían que estuviera mínimo dos horas arrepintiéndose de algo.

- ¡Wow! qué cara - saludo el castaño sentado en el desayunador mientras bebía café.

- Mira quién habla – contraataco – No creas que no te oí hablar por teléfono hasta altas horas con Jill.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba hablando con ella? – pregunto casi ahogándose con el café.

- No hablas muy despacio que digamos hermano – comento palpándole la espalda y caminando hasta la sala.

- ¡Así! Pues yo te escuche decir Leooon varias veces – dijo exagerando, girándose hasta su hermana.

- … Cállate… - contesto sin saber que más decir. En respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de su hermano. - ¿Saldrás con Jill hoy? – dijo para cambiar el tema.

- No creo, no después de lo la otra noche… - comento cabizbajo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto preocupada.

- Íbamos caminando y de repente Jill cayó porque choco con un poste. Yo no la vi, o si no hubiera corrido a ayudarla. – explico angustiado.

- ¿Y qué le pasó?

- Le quedo un enorme chichón en la frente – dijo con gracia.

- Cómo eres capaz de reírte – regaño riendo igual que su hermano.

- Ella fue la que más se rio Claire - se defendió.

- Al menos la llevaste a que se pusiera algo de hielo ¿No?

- Ehmm… No exactamente – vacilo – Ella dijo que estaba bien…

- Eres todo un caballero ¿Sabes? – Ironizo bebiendo un poco del café de su hermano escupiéndolo al instante - ¡Que asco! Chris, ¿Qué no le pones un poco de azúcar a esta cosa? – pregunto terminando de escupir el líquido extremadamente cargado.

- Para que lo bebes si lo vas a escupir, a mí me gusta así – contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

Sherry dormía tranquilamente a un lado de su padre, la noche anterior había tenido una terrible pesadilla que la despertó extremadamente exaltada, y entre sollozos su padre la llevó hasta el otro cuarto con él. Ahora dormía plácidamente hasta que el timbre comenzó a sonar de una forma desenfrenada y repetitiva que provoco que la niña se despertara de golpe.

- ¿Papi? – pregunto un poco asustada. Aun tenía miedo por su pesadilla.

- Tranquila, solo es el timbre – contesto adormecido - Ya vuelvo, quédate aquí.

- Okey – susurro cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo automáticamente.

El rubio se levantó a duras penas y camino entre dormido hasta la puerta, de pasó chocando con varias cosas. Mataría a Jill por tocar de esa manera.

- ¡Jill, con una vez que aprietes el maldito botón basta y sobra! – Exclamo el rubio mientras abría la puerta.

- Dios, que cara – dijo la chica al ver a su amigo con su pijama, este tenía una cara de sueño que podría jurar que lo despertó.

- Estaba durmiendo, que esperabas... – contesto - ¿Tienes idea de que hora es? – pregunto llevándose una mano a la cara refregándosela.

- Nop, ¿Me dejaras pasar o me tendrás aquí hasta que me de hipotermia? – pregunto haciendo un puchero.

- Ugh... – gruño sin más haciéndose a un lado y con la mano le indicaba que pasara. – Oye, ¡Hey! Espera, ¿Pero qué rayos te pasó en la frente? – cuestiono mientras se acercaba y la examinaba.

- Esa teoría tuya de que las cosas siempre se me atraviesan... Pues, es cierta – dijo levantando ligeramente los brazos en señal de festejo. No podía moverse mucho ya que su amigo la tenía sujetada de la cabeza para examinar mejor la zona.

- Eres una idiota, tienes una gran hinchazón ahí... – hablo mientras le tocaba la zona afectada, causándole dolor a la castaña.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Imbécil! – grito alejándose. – No me digas idiota, tengo el síndrome premenstrual. Me siento como si tuviera un millón de huevos y estuvieran todos eclosionando. Tengo ganas de matar a alguien y también quiero galletitas – dijo llevándose las manos al vientre.

- Jajaja ven tienes que ponerte algo en esa frente para que se te deshinche – comento riendo dirigiéndose a la cocina. – E intentar que no salgan pollitos de esos huevos – rio lanzándole un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

- Que amable, supongo que así me demuestras tu cariño ¿No? – bromeo atrapando el paquete y sentándose en una de las sillas que tenía en la cocina americana del rubio.

- Por supuesto, las muestras de afecto y todas esas niñerías son para ilusos – contesto ensartándole una bolsa de hielo en la frente.

- ¡Ah, esta helada! – se quejó.

- Es una bolsa de hielo Jill, es obvio que este helada... – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Te odio ¿Sabes? – dijo sacándole la lengua.

- No es cierto, tú me amas... – dijo volviendo al congelador. – Tengo lechita ¿Quieres?

- Claro, ¿De cuál tienes?

- Entera...

- No, solo la puntita – lo interrumpió mirándolo con picardía.

- No estúpida, la leche – corrigió, tenía sueño y no estaba para seguirle el juego esta vez a Jill.

- Ah, en la cara. – contesto sonriendo.

- ¡Jiil! Te das cuenta que eres puta – regaño riendo.

-¡Wow! Estás muy negativo... deberías ceder un electrón. – Exclamo de manera intelectual.- Te has convertido en un aburrido, ¿Qué pasó con el Leon que siempre me seguía el juego y hasta hablaba más sucio que yo? – le reprocho.

- Está dormido... – contesto caminando hasta su habitación.

- Ni siquiera me preguntaras que hago aquí a esta hora, tan temprano – dijo siguiéndole el paso.

- Jill, estoy muriendo de dueño. Sherry ayer tuvo pesadillas toda la noche, apenas dormí – explico desviándose hasta el sofá.

- Pesadillas, ¿Por qué? – pregunto angustiada.

- No lo sé, creo que por los dulces o porque se durmió muy tarde hace unos días... – contesto llevándose una mano a la cabeza y revolviéndose el cabello.

- Ya veo ¿Y qué es lo que sueña? – pregunto sentándose al lado del ojiazul.

- Dice que yo tengo un accidente en coche, no me dijo más, solo lloraba y me la lleve a dormir conmigo – explico sin entrar en más detalles.

- Pobrecita... – dijo con tristeza – Leon...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué es esa cosa que acaba de pasar por debajo de mis piernas? – pregunto aterrada mientras se quedaba petrificada.

- Ah, es Pancho – contesto inclinándose para ver a lo que se refería su amiga.

- ¿Quién es Pancho? – pregunto histérica.

- La mascota de Sherry, es un Hurón... – contesto sin darle demasiada importancia.

- ¿Un hurón? ¿Qué no quería un gato? – pregunto subiéndose al sillón intentando alejar al animal de ella. - ¡Chuu! – grito dando pequeños saltitos en el sofá y moviendo sus manos para alejarlo.

- Se arrepintió en último momento, no pude decirle que no... – dijo acercándose a la mascota y tomándolo.

- ¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI! – Grito Jill.

- Jill es solo un Hurón... – dijo acariciándolo.

- ¡No querías al gato, pero si a ese guaren! – Reclamo - ¡Aléjalo, Leon!

- Hurón Jill, es un hurón – corrigió.

- ¡Me da igual, aléjalo! – exigió señalando la puerta de la habitación de la niña.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

Después de que Jill se fuera, Sherry le pidió a su padre ir a dar un paseo por el parque y así poder llevar a su nuevo amigo a ejercitarse. Según ella el animal se encontraba algo pasadito en el peso.

- ¡Vamos papi, apresúrate! – grito la niña corriendo con su mascota afirmada por el brazo bueno.

- Sherry ten cuidado con el otro brazo, no quiero ponerte otro yeso – advirtió caminando unos paso atrás de la pequeña.

- Claro, como digas... – dijo subiendo a los toboganes. - ¡Papiiii! – grito al darse cuenta que no podría subir con el animal a cuestas si solo tenía un brazo libre.

- Ya voy... – dijo rendido el rubio acercándose a su hija para recibir al animal.

- Cuida a Pancho por mí – pidió la niña entregándole la mascota su padre.

- Con gusto... – dijo desganado yendo a sentarse a la banca más cercana.

El rubio observaba el lugar detenidamente y observaba a su hijita correr por todos lados hasta los distintos juegos del lugar. Mientras acariciaba al pequeño hurón blanco a lo lejos vio llegar a unas chicas que le parecieron conocidas pero que decidió ignorar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

Claire, después de su terrible mañana con su hermano, interrogándose a mutuamente para obtener información del otro acerca de sus nuevas conquistas. Decidió pasar un rato por el parque, no sin antes llamar a su amiga Elza para que la acompañara.

Sentía todo tipo de emociones en su interior y no tenía la más mínima idea del por qué, en su interior solo habían mariposas revoloteando por todos lados. Muy en el fondo, la pelirroja esperaba milagrosamente poder encontrarse una vez más con el chico rubio, suponía que si tenía una hija de seguro a esta la sacaría a pasear al parque de vez en cuando, en especial un domingo por la tarde.

- Claire estoy tan feliz, gracias a ti no cometí el error más grande de mi vida – hablo Elza abrazándola y volviéndola a la tierra.

- Me da gusto por ti Elz – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo sonriéndole.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – pregunto separándose.

- ¿Qué hay conmigo? – pregunto sin entender.

- Vamos Claire, se que te gusta Leon – dijo dándole un pequeño codazo.

- ¿Tan obvia soy? – dijo decaída.

- En realidad no, no me di cuenta hasta la noche en que Leon y Ark se aparecieron por mi departamento – comento.

- ¿Y qué opinas? – pregunto sentándose en una banca.

- ¿De Leon? – pregunto distraída.

- Sí.

- Pues creo que esta para morirse... – dijo emocionada – Te lo juro, si lo hubiera conocido antes que a Ark me le tiro encima, le doy un hijo, lo dejo que me llame Laura y hasta le hago un Pie – dijo riendo. – Lastima que haiga conocido a mi morenacho de ojos verdes primero...

- ¡Elz! Si Ark te escuchara... – comento riendo.

- Pues que me escuche – dijo tenaz – Aunque siempre preferiré a mi Ark, Leon tiene esta cosa... Cómo se llama – dijo chasqueando los dedos - ¡Memoria de corto plazo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto riendo.

- ¡Me llama Elfa! Claire, ¡Elfa! – Respondió indignada – Y... ¿Crees que ese idiota olvida nombres sea tu media naranja?

- Oye, no lo insultes... – dijo amenazante.

- Lo siento, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: "Si tu mejor amiga no insulta al chico que te gusta, fracaso como tu mejor amiga" – contesto sentimental.

- Bueno, entonces... ¡A la mierda la media naranja, yo soy un limón salvaje y él mi saca jugo! – rio extendiendo los brazos.

- ¿Cuántas veces te lo has topado ya? – pregunto divertida.

- Oficialmente, creo que cuatro – respondió.

- Te lo has topado cuatro veces y ni siquiera le has dado un besito – contesto incrédula.

- Créeme, ganas no me faltan. Es solo que me da cosita – respondió.

- Muy bien la próxima vez que lo veas tienes que al menos darle un toponcito pequeñito – dijo emocionada.

- Bueno, por qué no. ¿Voy, le doy el beso y ya? Total, después me arranco – contesto confiada de sí misma.

- ¡Exacto! Esa es la actitud, amiga – la abrazo. - ¡Claire, Claire! – dijo exaltada mientras le daba codazos en las costillas.

- ¡Ouch! ¿Qué? – pregunto mirando en la dirección que lo hacia su amiga.

- ¡Es Leon! – grito de pronto apuntándolo.

- Podrías publicarlo en Facebook, creo él no te oyó – dijo tapándole la boca.

- Ve a hablar con él – ordeno mientras se ponía de pie y la tomaba por el brazo.

- ¡No! Estás loca, ¿Qué le voy a decir? – dijo soltándose.

- Lo que sea, sólo ve – exigió.

- ¡Que no! – grito.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

Desde el otro extremo del parque Leon aun se encontraba sentado mirando a su hija, se concentro tanto en ella que no se dio cuenta cuando le hurón que tenía en sus brazos le mordió un dedo. En una reacción normal, el rubio se separo del animal al instante dejándolo caer a este al suelo.

- Rayos, mi dedito – dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se llevaba el dedo lastimado a la boca. – Mira lo que le hiciste a mi dedito – le dijo al animal mostrándole el dedo sangrando.

La pequeña mascota lo miro por unos escasos 2 segundos para después partir corriendo con arnés y todo hasta el otro lado del parque. El rubio al ver la acción del animal no dudo en salir corriendo tras este que era realmente rápido.

- ¡Pancho! – Grito - ¡Rayos, ven aquí! – dijo siguiéndolo. La pequeña Sherry se encontraba en los columpios cuando vio a su padre salir corriendo detrás de su mascota, al verlo no pudo evitar reí pero al percatarse que su padre no alcanzaba al animal, decidió partir en su ayuda.

- ¡Panchito! ¡Noo! ¡Vuelve! – grito la pequeña corriendo hasta su mascota.

- ¡Guaren, ven aquí! – exclamo el mayor.

- ¡Oye! – lo regaño la niña deteniéndose.

- Lo siento. – dijo poniéndose a la defensiva. - ¡Pancho! – grito volviendo su atención al mamífero.

Leon y Sherry corrían por todo el lugar intentando atrapar a su escurridiza mascota, esta lo único que hacía era correr y correr, en círculos o en línea recta cada vez que veía que sus dueños se le acercaban.

Unas Chicas se encontraban en una banca charlando y peleando entre ellas. El pequeño hurón no encontró mejor escondite que debajo de aquellas chicas.

- ¡Ahh! – grito asustada Elza dejando de jalar a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué ocurre, qué tienes? – pregunto la otra chica invadiéndose por el miedo de su amiga.

- ¡Una rata! – grito aterrorizada.

- ¿Una qué? – pregunto Claire más calmada.

- ¡Una rata, Claire! – exclamo alejándose casi un metro de su amiga.

- No es una rata Elz, es un hurón – dijo atrapando al animal. – Mira esto, hasta tiene un collarcito y su propio arnés, que no es mono – dijo con ternura.

- ¡No te me acerques con eso! - volvió a gritar.

- ¡Panchito! – se escucho a lo lejos llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

- Sherry, ¿Es tuyo? – pregunto la pelirroja a la niña.

- Siii, señorita Redfield muchas gracias por atrapar a Panchito – contesto la pequeña tomando al mamífero.

- De nada – sonrió.

- Claire, vaya que sorpresa – saludo el rubio apareciendo junto a su hija – Oh, hola Elfa – saludo a la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Elza, Leon! ¿Cuándo será el día que lo digas bien? – se quejo.

- Algún día... – sonrió.

- Ugh... – gruño sin decir más.

- Sher, ya vámonos – dijo el rubio retrocediendo.

- ¡NO! – Grito desesperada la rubia, haciendo que Leon se detuviera. – Yo... Tengo... ¡Tengo que juntarme con Ark! – Improviso – Leon, quédate con Claire y le enseñas el parque, después de todo ella es nueva aquí y eso... ¡Bueno, adiós! – dijo para salir corriendo.

- ¿Qué, Elz? No te va... – las palabras murieron en su boca al darse cuenta que sus amiga ya había partido.

- Bueno... ¿Quieres ver el lugar? – pregunto Leon atrayendo la atención de la chica.

- Ah, cl-claro – contesto nerviosa. – Pero ¿Y Sherry?

- Se fue cuando tu amiga se estaba despidiendo. Esta allí ¿La ves? – dijo apuntando hacia la niña que ahora se encontraba en el balancín.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

La pelirroja acepto gustosa la invitación del chico, pero no podía controlar sus nervios, tenerlo así tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de ella la volvía loca. Amaba su sonrisa y cada vez que le sonreía sentía que el mundo se detenía por completo, nunca en su vida había experimentado algo así por alguien, aunque, de cierto modo adoraba sentir esas cosas que Leon la hacía sentir a pesar de ni siquiera ser amigos.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? – pregunto el chico amablemente.

- Sí – respondió sonriendo.

- Muy bien, Pancho, aquí te quedas – comento dejando al animalito a un lado de la banca y amarraba su arnés a esta, no quería tener que correr de nuevo por todo el parque por la mascota.

- ¿No era que Sherry quería un gato? – pregunto curiosa.

- Lo quería, pero en cuanto llegamos a la tienda apenas vio a Pancho se enamoro de él y dejo al gato de lado – explico mirándola.

- ¿Por qué le puso Pancho? – rió.

- No tengo ni la menor idea, según ella tiene cara de Pancho – contesto tomando al animalito para mirarlo bien y enseñárselo a la pelirroja.

- Sí, tiene razón. Definitivamente tiene cara de Pancho – sonrió.

- ¿Y hace cuánto que llegaste a la ciudad? – pregunto dejando al animal donde estaba.

- Creo que seis semanas, ni siquiera llevo la cuenta – rió.

- ¡Felicidades! – sonrió.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida.

- Has sobrevivido seis semanas a Nueva York, eso es como un logro desbloqueado – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué me gano con ello? – pregunoo divertida.

- ¿Un lápiz te parece bien? – pregunto mientras buscaba algo que darle entre sus bolsillos.

- Ok, lo aceptare ¿Tiene tinta no? – dijo recibiendo el objeto. Leon toda su vida creyó que eso de que sentías una corriente eléctrica cuando tocas la mano de un persona era más bien un mito, pero al sentir la suave piel de aquella pelirroja, aunque, fuera por escasos segundos dio por hecho que el mito era cierto.

- No lo sé – rió – Prueba en mi mano – contesto ofreciéndole su mano para que la rayara.

- No querría, pero ya que insistes... – contesto nerviosa tomando la mano del chico haciendo una ligera marca en ella – Sí raya, al menos me diste un lápiz que si raya – sonrió sin mirarlo.

- Sip, se la robe a la recepcionista del hospital, siempre termino perdiendo esas cosas – explico riendo.

- Oh, eso explica por qué tenias un lápiz rosado – rió – Ya empezaba a preocuparme – bromeo.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – pregunto fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Oh por Dios, tu dedo – hablo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Qué tiene mi dedo? – pregunto despreocupado mirándoselo.

- Estas sangrando – dijo alarmada.

- Tranquila, no me desangrare ni tampoco tendrán que amputarme el dedo – contesto tratando de calmarla.

- Pero estas sangrando – recalco.

- Ok, ¿Te sentirías mejor si me pongo una bandita? – pregunto mientras la miraba con cierta ternura y le sonreía.

- Sí – afirmo.

- Bien... – respondió sacando con extremo cuidado una billetera de su pantalón, para no topar la herida que le dolía más que el infierno. Dentro tenía unas cuantas banditas, que en realidad pertenecían a Sherry, pero que él siempre traía consigo por precaución.

- Detesto la sangre – comento desviando la mirada.

- Lastima, porque no puedo ponerme esta cosa solo. Aunque no lo creas soy bastante tonto con la mano izquierda – rió mostrándole la envoltura.

- Esta bien, pero me deberás más que un lápiz – amenazo riendo, para reír una más en cuanto vio la bandita que le entregaba el muchacho - ¿No tienes otro? – rió.

- Nop – contesto negando con la cabeza – A Sherry le gustan con diseños...

- Especialmente de Hello Kitty ¿No? – contesto poniéndole el parche.

- Qué comes que adivinas – sonrió. - ¡Ouch!

- Lo siento... – se disculpo automáticamente.

- Es broma – sonrió.

- Idiota, creí que te había lastimando – comento haciendo un puchero. – Listo, ya estas vendado y curado – sonrió.

- Además el parche es a prueba de agua – agrego – Gracias, Claire – dijo mirándola.

- De nada – sonrió devolviéndole la mirada. Al momento en que cruzo sus ojos con los de Leon, la pelirroja se quedo petrifica, en su vida había visto unos ojos tan azules como los del chico, además la luz del atardecer hacían que resaltaran aún más.

- Claire... – susurro el rubio.

- ¿Si?... – contesto.

- No te alarmes... – comenzó – Pero, tienes una araña justo en hombro – dijo señalando al insecto.

- Bien, ya sé cómo puedes pagarme el ponerte la bandita – hablo - ¡Quítame ese bicho! – exclamo asustada.

- Bien, tranquila no te muevas – contesto acercándose hasta ella lentamente tomando a la pequeña araña. - ¡La tengo! – exclamo feliz.

- Quítamela – volvió a pedir.

- Muy bien arañita, ¡Se libre! – dijo dejando al insecto en el suelo.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamo la pelirroja mientras se estremecía completamente – Mira, hasta se me puso la piel de gallina – dijo enseñándole el brazo.

- ¿Quieres un chocolate? – dijo ofreciéndole un trozo.

- No debería... – contesto arrepintiéndose de tomarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tiene muchas calorías ¿No crees? – contesto mirándolo.

- Bueno, el chocolate viene del cacao ¿No? – comento.

- Sí – dijo sonriendo.

- Y el cacao sale de un árbol, eso lo hace una planta, por lo tanto, el chocolate cuanta como ensalada. Fin del asunto. – termino de explicar ofreciéndole de nuevo el trozo de chocolate.

- Ya que lo pones así, cómo negarme – sonrió comiendo un poco del alimento. - ¿Dónde metes tantas cosas? – Pregunto divertida – En este rato te he visto sacar miles de cosas de los bolsillos.

- Bolsillo sin fondo... – contesto mirando a su hija.

- ¡Papi! – llamo la pequeña.

- Ve, yo ya tengo que irme – autorizo la pelirroja al ver que el rubio la miro como si estuviera esperando su aprobación.

- Ok – dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando a Pancho – Adiós, Claire te veré cuando te vea... de nuevo – le sonrió.

- Adiós, Leon – dijo correspondiéndole el gesto de forma cálida – Te veré cuando te vea – rió susurrando al verlo alejarse. Volteo por última vez y sonrió, Elza de seguro le iba hacer el show de su vida por no besarlo.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()**

**Frasee de la semana: "Nunca tengas la cabeza tan alta que te la puedan cortar, ni tan baja que te la puedan pisar. Aprende hacer lo suficientemente humilde para evitar que la arrogancia te ciegue, pero lo bastante digno para no permitir que te humillen"**

**- Tía Martita (Mi profe de taller de Lenguaje 3)**

**Jajjajajajjaaja Siempre tiene que pasar algo que arruine los momentos leeendos de Leon y Claire :c jajjajajajjajjaj**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. De nuevo disculpas por la demora.**

**Gracias aaaa:**

**- Ary. Valentine: Holiwis Arywis :3 Jajajajja No sé que decirte xD **

**Leon y Ark jajajaja esos weonos van a hacer puras weas y se van a mandar puras cagas jajajajaj ya vay a ver xD**

**UUUY! La Ary ama mi fic UY! jaajskdljaslkjd YO TAMBIÉN AMO LOS TUYOS! *-* Ya te lo dije eres mi modelo a seguir a pesar de que eres mal influencia caura rraande jajajjaja . Chris es malito con la pobre Claire. Para lo único que sirven los hermanos es para pecharles plata! Aunque a mí mis hermanos no me den nada, ni siquiera un dulce de 15 pesos :c jajajjajaj Adióoos Ary! Hablamos por fc AILORYU 3**

**- MariangelaGuzman: Hoaaa, AAH! Que weno que te gusto el cap anterior jajajjaja yo también reí mucho con el jajajja Si mi hermano pasaba por mi pieza y me decía: Camilaaa! De qué te reí? :c**

**Y yo le gritaba: Cállate! Y me seguía riendo jajajaajja Ya quiero leer tu fic! Aahh! xD ten por seguro que ya tienes una fan incondicional 3**

**- Vidian: Jajajaj Te repito no tienes nada que agradecer, tu fic es uno de los poco que yo amoo, que hasta me desespero porque no actualizan jajajaja**

**Pushi, siento haberte hecho recordar a tu perrito :c Yo también tuve uno, se llamaba Lucas, era un pastor Alemán. Era el medio perro, gigantesco jajaja la sufrí cuando se me fue :'C Y ahora tengo al Segundito que es hermanito del Lucas, también es pedazo de perro. Pregunta preguntona, de dónde eres? Me dijiste en un review creo no sé, se me olvido jjasdklasjd Yo soy de Chilito lindo peshosho que ya va a estar de cumpleaños xD.**

**- M. Bidden: Jajajaj Su Nick name me hace tener que tratarlo con respeto, como que me da cosita llamarlo de tú xD Me alegra mucho que le guste mi historia, de verdad. Gracias por su review, sus comentarios son tan *o* que me hacen querer mejorar con cada capítulo. Graciaaaas!**

**También le quiero hacer una de mis preguntas preguntonas... jajajaja disculpe la ignorancia eso sí :c Pero que chucha es eso de "D" ajajajajaj xD Lo juro, cuando le veo digo: D... Por qué D? D de dedo, D de vitamina D, D de una calificación o.O Qué chucha es D?! Jajajjajaj Tenga piedad y misericordia yo soy nueva en esto :c **

**- ReLeonClaire: Holiii, Jajajajaj estúpido el novio de tu amiga, que no tiene un amigo como Leon 77 Dile que tiene que terminar con él por eso xD A mí me paso con mi prima ajjajajja fue un mundo convencerla de que volviera con Jorgito 3 jajjajajajaj Siii, algún día, no sé cuando... pero algún día nos vamos a topar y vamos a comer hasta que terminemos como una chanchas de mierda a punto de sufrir un coma diabético ajajjaja**

**Este capítulo es para ti porque tiene doble sentido y más Cleon *-* Y yo te dije que en este capítulo iba haber todo eso ajajjaaja Eres mi hermana especialista en encontrarle el doble sentido a todo :$**

**- Beccax3: Holaaa! Gracias por tu review, lo encontré tan tierno ajajajajaj que bueno que te hice reír, me siento buena persona *-* Y eso Graciaaas. También quiero decirte... POR QUÉ NO ACTUALIZAS TU CLEON?! NIÑA POR DIOS! AAH! Jajajajajaja xD Cuídateee! Besitos!**

**- Gabyedro: Eaeaeaea Fuimos mejorando, esta vez el review fue más largo ajjaajajaajaj xD Gracias por tus review, siempre me alientan. También, si puedes responder mi duda de la "D" lo agradecería aún más jajaj :c**

**- Ana: Holaa! Aaaaw! Te llamas igual que mi mejor amiga, te puedo decir Anita? A mi amiga le digo así y se enoja :c jajjajajaa**

**Graciaaaas por tu review, que bueno que te gusto la historias EEH! Me haces tan feliz! Gracias, gracias! De todo corazón, de todo mi Fuaa! 3**

**Bueeeno! Gracias a todos por sus review! Los valoro mucho 3 **

**Nos Leemos el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte: Camila Victoria. (No sé que me dio ahora por poner mi segundo nombre, suenan tan leendos! 3)**

**PD: Si alguien quiere agregarme a Facebook, me avisa nomás 3**

**Chaolín Bombin, cuídense mucho muchito y tomense su lechita que hace bien para los huesitos...**


	5. Lluvia

**Holaaaaaa!**

**Yo aquí dando señales de vida jajaja Cómo están? Espero que muy bien c: Yo estoy convaleciendo, estúpida primavera te odio con todo mi ser! Haces que aparezcan mis alergias y ando toda mocosa y iiiiuuu! :c**

**Pero bueno en Fin, Gracias por sus comentarios! Son la raja! Todos uds son los más bacanes y sensuales que existen en FF aunque no dejen review :$ También quiero pedirles que recen por mí, porque en vez de estar leyendo el libro y estudiando para una prueba, estoy aquí publicando el nuevo capítulo Muajajaja Me siento tan rebelde! AAH!**

**Bueno ya no hablo más, les dejo el capítulo ciiiiiincoooo! Que ojalá les guste, tiene mucho, mucho, mucho Cleon! *-***

Capítulo 5: Lluvia

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el pequeño accidente de los niños, y ambos se encontraban devuelta en clases. Aunque Sherry aun tenía su yeso, y topara a quien se topara le pedía que le firmara o le dibujara algún garabato en el, ya tenía toda una obra de arte digna de una galería.

El día había transcurrido muy rápido y cuando llego la hora de salida estaba lloviendo. Claire se disponía a irse a su hogar cuando vio a una pequeña rubia jugando en una poza de agua con un pequeño paraguas amarillo y con orejitas de gato en la parte a arriba.

- ¿Sherry? – Pregunto la maestra llamando la atención de la niña - ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Deberías estar en tu casa.

- Papá no ha venido por mi aún – respondió la pequeña sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Pero ya son más de las cuatro – Dijo preocupada y enfadada a la vez, como era posible que los padres fueran tan irresponsables – Y salte de esa poza, te vas a enfermar

- Papá es doctor, si me enfermo él me cuidara – dijo saltando en el charco y mojándose aun más.

- Pues aun así salte Sherry, no quiero que te enfermes y pierdas más clases – hablo seria pero de una forma dulce, como una madre - ¿Tienes el celular de tu madre para llamarla y decirle que venga por ti?

- Nop, papá dice que mamá está en el cielo y yo que sepa la señal no llega hasta allá – respondió de manera afable, lo cual dejo confundida a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué quieres deci... – No pudo terminar de preguntarle cuando oyeron una voz llamando a la pequeña.

- ¡Sherry! – Grito su padre acercándose a ellas – Sher, enserio lamento llegar tarde, el trafico estaba horrible – se disculpo – Cariño, estas empapada ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no juegues bajo la lluvia? Te vas a enfermar – dijo mirando a su hija y agachándose hasta quedar a su altura para tocarle la ropa.

- Es que esta aburrida papi – se excuso la pequeña rubia.

- Yo le he dicho lo mismo – hablo cariñosamente la pelirroja captando la atención de ambos.

- Oh, Disculpa. No te había visto – sonrió el rubio.

- Descuida – sonrió dulcemente – Cuando salí vi a Sherry aquí solita y me quede para acompañarla.

- Wow, gracias ¿Quieres que te llevemos? – pregunto cortésmente.

- No, no te preocupes puedo irme sola, tengo mi auto por... allá – señalo - ... ¡¿Dónde está mi auto?! – Exclamo histérica.

- Creo que... te lo robaron – dijo Leon intentando reprimir la risa.

- ¡No, no, no! No puede ser... - dijo con melancolía -... ¿Aún sigue en pie lo de llevarme? – lo miro sonriente.

- ¿Ah? ¡Oh! Claro – sonrió – Vamos Sher – dijo tomando de la manito a la pequeña - Ahmm oye ¿No vas a llamar a la policía o algo?

- No, mi hermano es policía, él se hará cargo del asunto. Descuida – dijo despreocupada.

Durante todo el trayecto se fueron conversando acerca de sus trabajos, de Sherry, del día en la cafetería, el hospital y el día del parque. Sherry de vez en cuando hablaba, miraba a su maestra y a su padre hablar muy gustosamente y eso la asustaba un poco pero a la vez también le agradaba. La maestra Redfield era muy bella y haría una linda pareja con su padre, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Han sido pocas las mujeres que en tenido el "honor" de entrar a la casa Kennedy, para todas terminar en lo mismo... Irse, todas (bueno las 3 que han conseguido ir más allá) terminar por irse y dejando a su padre lastimado, la pequeña simplemente no quería verlo de esa forma de nuevo. Cada vez que una llegaba y se iba la sonrisa de su padre se apagaba y tardaba un buen rato hacer que volviera. Pero con su maestra creía que las cosas podían funcionar.

- En serio cuando te vi creí que trabajabas en la pastelería, pero después te vi en el hospital, no me lo creía – dijo la pelirroja.

- Wow... nadie me cree que soy doctor... ¿sabes? Esto, esto duele – contesto sonriendo con la mirada fija en la calle.

- Lo que sucede es que no tienes la apariencia – respondió mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué no tengo la apariencia? Esa es nueva – dijo riendo – Entonces, ¿Apariencia de qué tengo?

- Mmm... No lo sé, de un agente súper secreto que trabaja para el gobierno en misiones de alto riesgo y todo eso... – bromeo.

- Quizás lo fui en otra vida... – contesto doblando la esquina - ¿De aquí para dónde?

- Oh, solo dobla a la izquierda y sigue derecho – sonrió cálidamente.

- Maestra, ¿Usted con quién vive? – pregunto la pequeña después de analizarlos completamente.

- Ahh... pues con mi hermano – respondió.

- ¿Su hermano? – la niña no conseguía recordar al hermano de la chica.

- El que estaba conmigo el día de tu accidente – dijo volteándose a la niña para sonreírle.

- Oohh, ya lo recuerdo – dijo feliz – y... ¿Usted tiene novio? – titubeó para después mirar a su padre que la miraba sorprendido por el espejo retrovisor.

- ... No, no tengo novio Sher – contesto algo avergonzada, la pregunta de la niña había conseguido hacerla sonrojar - ¡Es aquí! – Agrego nerviosa, desde la pregunta de Sherry, lo único que comenzó a desear era bajar de aquel automóvil – Adiós y muchas gracias, nos vemos Sherry... – dijo para poder salir corriendo hasta su departamento, sin darles tiempo de que los demás se despidieran de ella.

- Que linda... – hablo el rubio mirando de nuevo por el retrovisor.

- Yo solo quería saber de su vida – se encogió de hombros.

- Si claro, ¿Te vas a pasar aquí a delante o te quedaras ahí?

- ¡Ya voy! – contesto sonriente y cambiándose al asiento del copiloto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces busco entre sus cosas y nada. Las llaves de su departamento no estaban y lo peor de todo es que la llave que Chris tenia para emergencias escondida bajo el tapete era la que ella ahora tenía pero que no tenia, se estaba desesperando y estaba completamente empapada. Ya tendría tiempo para maldecir a Chris por comprar un departamento sin techo en la entrada.

Miro para todos lados y vio al auto de Leon aun estacionado y a él entrando con una bolsa en las manos seguramente a deber ido a comprar algo al almacén de enfrente. No quería recurría a esto pero no tenia opción, su hermano este día tenía turno hasta tarde y no se podía quedar parada en la puerta de su casa toda mojada esperando a su hermano, le iba a dar pulmonía o algo mucho peor.

- ¡Leon! – grito llamando la atención del rubio que estaba por dar marcha a su auto.

- Hola... de nuevo – dijo sonriendo.

- Siento tener que pedirte esto, pero las llaves de mi casa estaban en el auto y no tengo como entrar... – dijo apenada - ¿Podrías...?

- ¡Claro! Sube – ordeno interrumpiéndola.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad – respondió feliz para correr a subirse al vehículo, ya estaba a punto de morir de hipotermia.

- Nuestra casa no queda muy lejos, te puedes quedar hasta que llegue tu hermano – sugirió.

- ¿Enserio? Muchas, muchas gracias. No conozco a nadie aquí y no tendría donde quedarme – respondió más animada – No tengo como agradecerles...

- Maestra ¿Usted cocina? – pregunto la pequeña.

- Un poco...

- ¡Perfecto! Pues ya tiene como agradecernos – sonrió ampliamente y recibiendo otra mirada acusadora de su parte de su padre.

Al llegar a la casa de sus nuevos amigos, por así llamarlos, se quedo con la boca abierta, el departamento de ella y su hermano caía como cinco veces allí y era realmente lindo y... acogedor. Al entrar en él se sintió como en casa, algo raro.

- Dios, estas empapada – reacciono el rubio mirándola temblar – Espera aquí te traeré una camisa o algo - dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Maestra ¿Me ayudara con mi tarea? – interrogo la niña poniendo carita inocente.

- Sherry puedes decirme Claire – respondió sentándose en el gran sofá en medio de la sala.

- Bueno... Claire, ¿Me ayudaras con mi tarea? – volvió a poner caritas.

- Sería injusto para los demás niños si yo te ayudara ¿No crees?

- Muy injusto – dijo Leon sorprendiéndolas a ambas – Ten Claire, puedes cambiarte en el baño, la segunda puerta a la derecha – sonrió extendiéndole la muda.

- Oh, Muchas gracias, ya estaba muriendo de frío – contesto haciendo el mismo gesto y retirándose.

- Y tu jovencita, ve hacer tu tarea – sentencio.

- ¿Me ayudaras?

- En un minuto voy, iré a preparar café.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

La pelirroja se encontraba en el baño cambiándose sus ropas mojadas por unas que le dio Leon, cuando las recibió ni siquiera se fijo en que eran. Pero ahora que las miraba bien eran una sudadera y un pantalón ambos de polar, que se veían extremadamente calentitos. No quiso perder tiempo y se los puso a toda prisa, le quedaban algo grandes e imagino que eran del rubio hasta olían como él.

En fin, se disponía a salir del cuarto cuando por accidente roso el secador de pelo que había usado hace unos minutos, este cayó y se hizo trizas en el suelo. Comenzó a desesperarse.

"_Bien hecho Claire, te lleva a tu casa, luego te trae a SU casa, te presta SU ropa, SU baño y ¡qué es lo que haces! Vas y le rompes su secadora. Te mereces un premio Claire, te mereces un premio ¡Dios! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!" _– Pensó para sí misma.

Resignada y sin poder reparar la secadora se armo de valor y a salió de aquel lugar, estaba planeando y repasando una y otra vez su disculpa cuando vio a Leon sentado con Sherry haciendo la tarea que ella le dejo para el día siguiente, se veía tan tierno, y guapo, y sexy, y abrazable y... Pero que estaba pensando, de seguro la madre de Sherry llegaría en cualquier momento y ella pensaba esas cosas de su marido

"_Un minuto Claire... Sherry dijo que su madre estaba en el ¿cielo? Y Leon no lleva sortija o ¿Si? ¡Rayos no lo recuerdo!" _– La pelirroja comenzaba a desesperarse por sus pensamientos, a su conciencia le gustaba jugar con ella.

- ¿Sher?, ¿Sher? ¡Despierta! – la voz del rubio la saco de su momentáneo transe y lo miro chiteando los dedos a Sherry que al parecer estaba dormida, lo miro sonreír y tomarla en brazos, para después caminar hasta donde se encontraba ella.

-Hola – sonrió de la manera más dulce al verlo frente ella – Se quedo dormida...

- Si, iré a acostarla. Te deje un café una barra de la cocina. – comento señalando el lugar con la cabeza.

- Gracias – volvió a sonreír.

Claire camino hasta el lugar referido por Leon, no sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo por el sector. En la sala se encontraba un sofá enorme de color negro, una mesita baja frente al sillón, una televisión, una librería enorme, un escritorio, unas cuantas lámparas y sobre todo fotografías. Esto fue lo que más llamo la atención de la pelirroja, por todos lados habían cuadros con fotografías de Leon junto a Sherry en distintos lugares, fotos del rubio con su familia y amigos, sonreía cada vez que observaba alguna fotografía. Hasta que llego a la imagen que no quería ver, el retrato de aquel chico con una mujer rubia, la misma de la pastelería cargando a Sherry en sus brazos completamente felices, sinceramente la imagen la frustro un poco, desanimada volvió a la cocina buscando la taza de café preparada por el doctor.

Pasaron unos seis minutos hasta que Leon volvió a la cocina, la pelirroja se encontraba impaciente, no quería estar ahí y que madre incógnita de la pequeña hiciera acto de presencia.

- Por fin conseguí que se durmiera... – comento el chico apareciendo y acercándose a los estantes buscando una taza – Hey, mi ropa te queda bien – dijo al voltearse provocando que Claire se sonroja.

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunto bajando la cabeza.

- Definitivamente – respondió acercándose a ella - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto mirándola extrañado, la pelirroja se encontraba muy atenta y tranquila metiendo la cuchara con azúcar al café.

- Me gusta meter la cuchara con azúcar lentamente al té o café para ver cómo se deshace – dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

- No me digas... Sherry hace lo mismo con la leche – comento divertido.

- Te- te- tengo algo que confesarte – titubeo.

- ¿No mataste a un perrito o sí? – dijo intentando quitarle tensión al asunto.

- Yo...

- ¡Dios! Mataste a un perrito – fingió cara de espanto.

- ¡No! No mate a un perrito – respondió divertida – Lo que mate fue a tu secadora... – admitió apenada.

- Vaya... es peor de lo que creí – hablo poniendo cara seria - ... ¿La enterramos o prefieres solo botarla? – rió.

- Pero... Yo... Creí que... Lo lamento – bajo la mirada.

- Oye... es solo una secadora – trato de animarla – Te creo si hubiese sido un perrito...

- ¿Qué tienes contra los perrito? – dijo más animada.

- Nada – se encogió de hombros - ¿Más café?

- No gracias, creo que ya debería irme, tu esposa debe estar por llegar – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Mi qué? – Dijo espantado – Yo no tengo esposa, ni mucho menos ex esposa...

- ¿Entonces cómo...? – no pudo terminar la pregunta, estaba completamente anonadada y feliz a la vez de que no hubiera una esposa.

- Es complicado... – respondió dirigiéndose al sofá, Claire lo siguió con la mirada. Quería saber que paso con la madre de la pequeña – Sherry no...

- No tienes que contarme si no quieres... – contesto compresiva y acercándose a él. Leon le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa amigable invitándola a sentarse.

- Los padres de Sherry murieron hace cuatro años en una accidente automovilístico – soltó sin escrúpulos.

- Eso quiere decir que...

- No, no soy su verdadero padre - dijo adelantándose a la oración de la chica.

-Y ¿Ella lo sabe? – pregunto.

- Sí, lo sabe. Ella estaba con ellos al momento del accidente. Su madre agonizo en el hospital hasta su muerte, ella me pidió que cuidara de Sherry – explico – De un comienzo no me creía muy capaz de cuidar a una niña, ni mucho menos a una no que fuera mi hija, pero cuando la vi... Mis inseguridades y mis miedos se fueron al carajo y me hice cargo de ella... – dijo sin mirarla – Me rompió el corazón – sonrió a la nada.

- Eso es... Es admirable... – dijo mirándolo con dulzura.

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunto mirándola detenidamente, esa chica era realmente hermosa ¡¿Por qué rayos no se había dado cuenta antes?! Ahora ya entendía porque Sherry le hacía tantas preguntas sobre su vida.

- Por supuesto... – contesto en susurro también mirándolo.

Ambos se toparon con sus ojos, mirándose cada vez más intensamente. Se estaban acercando poco a poco el uno al otro. Leon desvió sus ojos a los labios de la chica, le aclamaban que los besara, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones. Lo iban hacer, se besarían.

- ¿Papi? – apareció la pequeña rubia arruinando por completo el momento y provocando que Leon con un solo movimiento se encontrara agachado frente a la niña, dejando a Claire en el sofá completamente confundida.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño? – pregunto acariciándole la mejilla.

- Tuve un mal sueño... – contesto abrazándolo y escondiendo su carita en su pecho.

- Ya... Tranquila mi niña... solo fue un sueño, papá ya está aquí – la apego aun más a su pecho y le acariciaba la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? – pregunto sin salir de su escondite.

- Por supuesto... – dijo poniéndose de pie con la niña en los brazos – Ya vuelvo ¿Si? – dijo volteándose a Claire. En respuesta ella solo asintió.

"_Pero en que estabas pensando Claire, te aprovechaste de la situación. Él te estaba abriendo su corazón, te conto algo que probablemente muy poca gente sabe y ¡tú intentas besarlo! Aunque él también quería..." – _Pensó la pelirroja.

- Se está haciendo tarde... – dijo el rubio sorprendiéndola nuevamente, provocando que la pelirroja pegara un mini salto – Oh, Lamento a verte asustado.

- No, descuida – dijo nerviosa – Yo... Tienes razón, ya es algo tarde. Chris ya debe estar en casa – se puso de pie.

- Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte.

- No, no hace falta no te preocupes – dijo tomando sus cosas.

- No me importa, no dejare que te vayas así nada más aun está lloviendo – hablo buscando las llaves de su auto – Además algo me dice que tu hermano me mataría si algo te pasara, no tengo intenciones de dejar a Sher huérfana... – sonrió.

- Está bien, ¿Pero no dejaras a Sherry sola o sí?

- ¡Claro que no! No soy tan mal padre... – dijo riendo, pero se dio cuenta que la chica lo miraba muy seria y eso quería decir que no estaba bromeando – Tengo una vecina que siempre la cuida, relájate.

- Muy bien...

Luego de que Leon hablara con su vecina, se pusieron en marcha hasta el hogar de la chica. El trayecto fue algo incomodo, ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra alguna y eso ya los estaba desesperando.

La lluvia seguía y al parecer todo lo que no llovió en el invierno estaba lloviendo ahora. Al fin llegaron a la casa de los Redfields, se despidieron y la pelirroja bajo lentamente del vehículo, como si estuviera esperando algo. El rubio la miraba caminar y pensaba en los minutos atrás antes de que Sherry llegara.

"_¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo maldito cobarde! Es tu última oportunidad... piensa cuándo la volverás a ver_, _¿Cuándo le suceda otra cosa a Sherry (conociendo lo que ella adora estar en el suelo)? ¿Para la reunión de padres y maestro?, ¿Qué no era la maestra sustituta?, ¿Y si ya no está para ese entonces? ¡Vamos! Es fácil, solo llámala, camina hasta ella y ¡Boom! La besas, ¡Hazlo!"_ – El rubio se reprimía por dentro mientras la observaba alejarse.

- ¡Claire! – grito bajando a toda prisa de su automóvil. La muchacha apenas pudo reaccionar, cuando ya tenía los labios de aquel joven junto a los de ellas. Estaba mojado y eso hacía que el beso fuera aun más exquisito de lo que ya era, Claire "intento" detenerlo pero lo único que hizo fue levantar un poco los brazos ante la sorpresa para después corresponder al beso.

Era el mejor beso que le daban en su vida entera, abrió la boca para profundizarlo cosa que el rubio ni corto ni perezoso se negó a seguir. Era como un sueño, un beso bajo la lluvia y el hombre que se lo daba definitivamente se llevaba el premio al mejor besador. Poso sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico, era imposible estar más cerca el uno del otro.

La falta de aire comenzó a notarse y provocó que pararan. Al terminar se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, para Claire esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Leon la tenía tomada de las mejillas y las acariciaba con sus pulgares, no quería que el momento acabar nunca pero debía volver a casa con su hija.

- Buenas noches Claire...- dijo en susurro con una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches Leon – respondió de la misma manera. El rubio dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar hasta su auto - ¡Leon! – grito la pelirroja corriendo hasta él.

- ¿Qué suced...? – no termino de preguntar cuando la chica lo tomo del cuello y le dio otro beso.

- Debería darte vergüenza andar por ahí sin mi – Dijo al terminar.

- Pensare en ello cuando llegue a casa – rió.

- Y ahora, ¿Qué? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No lo sé... ¿Nos casamos? – Bromeo.

- Buen intento, pero... – Iba a terminar de hablar cuando Leon la volvió a besar impidiéndole formular cualquier tipo de argumento.

- Buenas noches, Claire... – Sonrió dedicándole una última mirada y subir rápidamente a su auto.

- Buenas noches, Leon... – Dijo viéndolo alejarse, llevándose los dedos a los labios sintiéndolos hinchados por aquel último beso, sonrió de la forma más amplia que tenia y corrió hasta su casa, pondría una larga noche.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()**

**Fraseee de la semana: "****La felicidad es interior, no exterior; por lo tanto, no depende de lo que tenemos, sino de lo que somos."**

**~Pablo Neruda. (Gran poeta Chileno! lml Y si es Chileno es Wenoo!) **

**AAAAH! KISS, KISS,KISS! AAAAH! Bueno acaba de darme un pequeño taldo, pero es que AAAH! KISSS! JSALDKJASKJAA**

**Jajjaja después de pequeño momento algo fuera de lugar, les quiero decir que muchas gracias por sus comentarios y todo! De verdad, son lo mejor c':**

**- M. Bidden: Milhouse van Houten *-* Jajjajaja Uno de los grandes personajes de los Simpsons!... Panchito jajajajjslaja hasta yo me mataba de la risa cuando se me "le ascurrio" ponerle así xD. Jajajja el empujoncito se lo dieron solitos xD Acá en Chilito le decimos "Hacerle gancho" (Lo sé, hablamos como la mierda :c) **

**Antonio... Bonito nombre, a mí no me gusta mi nombre :P Jjalskdjas Weno yaaa, te diré Antonio o Bidden :D **

**Así que eso era la "D" O: Jajlaksjdlksajdjajjaaj xDD La pregunta weona que te hice ajsdlkjasjaaj. Buenoo, gracias por tus comentarios! Son la raja! "D" jajajjajaajj**

**- Ana: Mala, yo te quería decir Anita :P lkasdjaslkjdlaksjjaja Siiiii, estúpida Claire! Yo que ella me le tiro encima y no lo suelto más! :c ajsdlkjsaldjja Leon ya va sufrir no te preocupes :c ajaja un día no es naaada, cierto? *-* jajajja Sii yo tampoco sé porque tu otro comentario salió cortado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta! Gracias por tus Review C:**

**- Vidian: En vez de dedicarme a lo que sea que decida hacer cuando salga del cole, mejor voy a dedicarme a hacer reír a la gente. Sí, definitivamente esa es mi vocación jajajaj xD **

**Leon y Jill jasdkljajajja hablan cada estupidez jajjajaj Panchitoo *-* Es lo mejor que he creado ajajajja quiero un hurón, mi mal papi no me quiere comprar un hurón :c **

**México! Que bacán! *-* Una vez en mi casa intentamos hacer tacos, pero no nos funciono ._. jajajajjajja. Mi creatividad para las preguntas preguntonas parece que llego a su fin xD Ya no sé que preguntarte jajajaj Ahora si quieres me preguntas tu a mí :D**

**- MariangelaGuzman: Jajjaja amo hacer reír a la gente, aunque tenga que hacer el ridículo solo para sacarles una sonrisa y alegrarles lo que pudo ser un pésimo día. Jajajjaja Mi hermano, me ve o me escucha y empieza a preguntarme por qué me rio y yo lo mando a freír monos, pero me sigue preguntando ¬¬ Hasta que lo trato mal y se enoja, y me dice: No sale, tu no me hables :P jasdkjaja Tu mami y tu hermana no tiene derecho a decirte loca! Porque... porque, porque, ellas no saben de que te ríes! Si lo supieran... Bueno quizás si te dirían loca igual :c ajajjajajja**

**- ReLeonClaire: Jajaja Así es el cuarto capítulo era para tú! Siente orgullosa xD Iba a poner el gato, pero después me arrepentí y me bajo la melancolía porque yo también en su tiempo quise un gatito pero a mi mami no le gusta :P Y ahora quiero un hurón! Jajaja Y se va a llamar Alfredo o Rodolfo jajajaMe alegra que te siga gustando la historia C': **

**Ahora ya puse más Cleon, no quiero quejas! Jajajjajaja xD Chaau, cuídate mucho, gracias por tooodoo!**

**- Gabyedro: jajajaj Panchito 3. Wow! Eso era "D", ahora todo cobra sentido! O: Jajajjaja "D" Era algo hermoso y desconocido... Jajajaj como en buen Chileno, Jill se saco la Chucha xD**

**- Ary. Valentine: Quíí sáápáá Wáásháá? Jajaja Ay! No que atroz, que flaite! D: jajajja. Mi fic no es solo sensual, es estúpido y sensual y hasta me baila! No sé cómo, pero lo hace Jajajaja**

**Ark y Leon, Washitos carnuos, les hago hasta un queque :$ jajaja. Cossshina nomás :P **

**Besitoooos! Yo también te adoro! Abrasho Chilensi desde Milipilla xD Se viene el 18 csm! Tiqui tiqui tiiiii! Pero primero se viene el 11! A quemar neumáticos se ha dicho! Jiji Yo y mi mente criminal tirada a vandalismo :c jajajja**

**- LadyKya0: Es que no podi... jaslkdjaslkjdaskljdakslj xD Bueno, en todo caso yo hago lo mismo que tu, así que no te preocupes jajaja Hacer el ridículo no es algo nuevo para mí.**

**Cierto? Cómo es posible?! D: Esa wea es ser mala persona, yo también quiero un Leon para mí, no se vale :c **

**Respecto a tu duda... Ahora lo sabe... jajajajaj xD Quien como tú que apenas dejan un review al rato después actualizan, suertuda :P**

**Jajaja Bueeno hasta aquí llego por hoy, ahora me largo a leer mi librito y a estudiar D: Me voy a sacar un 2! :CC Y mi mami me va retaaaar (regañar) Y me voy a comer algo porque estoy caga de hambre, soy una hambrienta de mierda, paso comiendo :c jajajjaj **

**Chaaau!**

**Cuídense, Abashoo y beshitos para todos!**

**Atte: Camii :3**


	6. Dudas

**Jijiji Holiii C:0**

**Siiii lo sé, me merezco la muerte :c Lo que pasa es que la semana pasada, fue súper locaaa shiii xD Primero, tuve pruebas tooooda la semana, después cuando tuve un tiempito para escribir siempre pasaba algo que me distraía :c Y luego tuve otro tiempito y me dio flojera, porque había bailado cueca y estaba cansadita xD, después volví a tener más tiempo pero me enferme de la guatita, y andaba como todo un zombie, delirando y todo jajaja y como me enferme ahora ando a puras jaleitas y galletas soda. Y tengo tan mala suerte, que se me ocurrió enfermarme justo para las fiestas patrias, que se come como cerdos y yo no voy a poder comer nada porque estoy enfermita :c y me pincharon mi colita :''''C**

**En fin, les pido una disculpa por la demora :c PERDONENMEEEEEE! :C Yo, yo no quería…**

**PD: Este capítulo va dedicado a la Arywis (Ary. Valentine) Porque es choriza y pulentoza! Mi modelo a seguir, mi mentora, mi Buddha, mi Kamisama jajajja por todo eso y más este capítulo es tuyo y sólo tuyo! *-* También para los despistados que no lo hayan leído, lean Beloved Red – haired! It's the best Cleon 4evaaaaa *-* jajaja**

**Capítulo 6: Dudas**

Jill estaba revisando el currículum de uno de sus nuevos reclutados, el chico era asombroso, se dedicaba a un pequeño blog en internet donde tenía información de todo tipo. Sus contactos lo querían a como diera de lugar, pero el chico se reusaba a viajar a Nueva York y abandonar su empleo en Chicago.

- Carlos Olivera… - dijo la castaña mirando el historial del joven - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes venir…? – pregunto a la pantalla.

Por otro lado, para Leon esta había sido definitivamente la semana más rara de su vida entera, no podía evitar dudar por haber besado de esa forma a Claire, aunque no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. El único problema era que no sabía cómo continuar su relación, el beso ya estaba hecho y no tenía vuelta atrás.

Mientras conducía hasta el edificio donde trabajaba su mejor amiga, analizaba detenidamente cada pequeño detalle de la noche pasada, su corazón le decía que siguiera sus instintos y que la próxima vez que viera a la chica ya no la dejar ir, que formara la relación que tanto estaba esquivando. Pero su mente, su lado racional, buscaba todos los pros y los contras por habidos y por haber, más los contras que los pros.

Desde el día en que se la topo en el parque, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Y la noche de ayer no lo ayudo mucho con sus dilemas, el hecho de verla ahí en su casa, con su ropa, a parte del hecho que estaba mojada, que lo escuchara como lo había escuchado, ni siquiera con Jill lograba hacer eso, ni hablar de Ark o Rebecca. Después vino en momento en que la fue a dejar a su casa, actuó sin pensar, pero luego de ese beso se sentía diferente, como si una parte de su vida que nunca había estado ahí, pero que sentía su ausencia, volviera y que milagrosamente se sintiera completo. Con Claire se sentía completo, a pesar de solo conocer míseros detalles de su vida o de ella.

- Jill, ¿Tienes un minuto? – Pregunto el rubio apareciendo delante de su amiga que ni siquiera se había dignado de mirar, estaba concentrada estudiando algo en la computadora.

- Oh, Leon – Dijo sorprendida ante la presencia de su amigo - ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?

- Acabo de llegar... – contesto tomando asiento frente ella.

- Y bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogo volviendo su atención al aparato tecnológico.

- Creo... Creo que hice la mayor idiotez de mi vida, Jill... – Admitió mirando a cualquier lado menos a Jill.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto curiosa.

- ¿Recuerdas a Claire?

- Ehmm... Nop – dijo mientras dejaba de examinar el expediente de su reclutado para poner toda su atención en Leon.

- La hermana del boca de pato... – Dijo sin ninguna emoción.

- ¡OOH! ¡Claire! – Exclamo - ¿Qué onda con ella? – pregunto desinteresada.

- La bese... – confeso entre dientes, sin que se le entendiera.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? – pregunto confusa.

- ¡Que la bese!, Dios – respondió exaltado.

- ... ¿Cuándo? – cuestiono la castaña después de absorber la información.

- Anoche...

- Ok... ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? – pregunto apagando la computadora.

- Como el peor hombre del mundo, siento como si le hubiera robado su flor o algo así... No debí haberla besado o ¿Sí?, bueno ella también me beso, ¿Eso significa qué le gustó o no? – respondió hablando sin parar con un poco de histeria en su voz.

- Leon... – intento decir, pero su amigo seguía hablando.

- Tengo esta extraña necesidad de hacer cosas malas con ella. Tocar timbres y salir corriendo, por ejemplo – dijo poniéndose de pie, caminando por todo el lugar.

- Quizás tu corazón está sintiendo cosas por ella... – comento con un suspiro.

- Jill, el corazón lo tengo para bombear sangre, no para sentir estupideces... – contesto deteniéndose – Espera... – la miro extrañado - ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi mejor amiga? – pregunto de manera expectante.

- Te puedes enamorar de una persona sin la necesidad de besarla o verle a diario, el amor puede ocurrir de diferentes maneras – comento la castaña ignorando completamente la pregunta. Parecía como si estuviera pensando en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo que Leon le hablaba y esa cosa era Chris, hace un tiempo que estaba sintiendo seas cosas por el chico, pero que tenía miedo de compartir.

- Ok... – dijo dudoso – Tomare eso como una muy extraña afirmación de que Jill está en alguna parte, esperando a ser rescatada, cosa que yo no haré, porque tengo asuntos que atender. En fin, ya me voy... – contesto apuntando hacia la salida, saliendo rápidamente.

- ¿Ah? – Cuestiono la castaña saliendo de sus pensamientos, suspiro – Bien, Carlitos. ¿Cómo se supone que te voy a traer aquí...? – comento para sí misma, encendiendo otra vez la computadora.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()())

Claire se encontraba en su casa comiendo un helado mientras miraba la televisión. Cualquiera que la viera diría que ya perdió la cabeza, cada tanto que comía una cucharada de helado suspiraba y sonría a la mismísima nada sin prestarle atención a la tv. Estaba perdida en su mundo, recordando la noche de su beso con Leon.

- Chris, ya te lo dije me siento bi- bi- bien ¡Achuuu! – dijo estornudando, dándose cuenta que su hermano estaba parado frente a ella mirándola fijamente. Después del beso de Leon, se quedó como tonta mirándolo mientras se alejaba, se encontraba mojada hasta los calzones y ella aún seguía ahí parada mirándolo desaparecer. Lo que le provoco amanecer con un fuerte resfrió.

- Si claro… Si no te hubieras agarrado a besos con ESE, ahora no estarías así – respondió molesto agitando sus manos. Cuando decidió mirar por la venta para ver si su hermana aparecía, no se esperó verla comiéndose a besos entre ella y el doctor.

- No lo llames ESE, él tiene nombre y es Leon… Entérate Chris - respondió levantando su mano derecha con los dedos incide y pulgar mientras los movía junto con su cabeza perfectamente coordinados.

- ¡Me da igual cómo se llame! – Grito aún más enojado – Pudiste haberme llamado, Claire, sabes que hubiera llegado en menos de diez minutos.

- Bueno, Leon estaba más a la mano – se defendió.

- Claro y para recompensarlo por su buena acción del día, vas y te le entregas… - vociferó.

- Así que de eso se trataba todo ¿No?, nunca estuviste molesto porque no te llame. Estas molesto porque me fui con Leon – dijo con las voz roca pero enfadada. - ¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de ser un maldito controlador? – Espetó poniéndose de pie caminando por el cuarto.

- Le prometí a papá que te cuidaría, eso lo único que hago. No quiero que después salgas lastimada

- Chris ya supéralo, ya soy una adulta. Estoy harta de que siempre me hagas esto – lo confronto cansada de que siempre fuera lo mismo.

- No eres una adulta Claire, los adultos hacen cosas responsables, se comportan como tal. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti...

- ¡Pues deja de pensar en lo que es mejor para mí! Quizás Leon sea lo mejor...

- Leon, Leon, ni siquiera lo conoces – dijo sentándose en el sofá, agitando sus manos.

- ¿Y acaso tu si a Jill? – pregunto con resentimiento.

- No metas a Jill en esto, esto se trata de ti y de mí y Ese...

- ¡LEON! "Ese" es Leon... – Exclamo furiosa, dándose la media vuelta.

- Sí, vete… quizás Leon pueda revisarte y hacer que te sientas mejor ¿No? – dijo sin pensar mientras pateaba y arrojaba cosas a la nada.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Grito su hermana saliendo hecha furia del departamento. - ¡ME MUDARE!

- ¡ADELANTE, DE PASO DILE A LEON QUE TE COMRE UN AUTO NUEVO, PUEDE QUE JAMÁS ENCUENTRE EL TUYO! – Grito al tiempo que corría hacia la ventana y la miraba con recelo.

Algo que a Claire le molestaba de sobremanera era que su hermano la controlara y le hicieras esas escenas de celos que siempre hacia cuando ella conocía a un chico. Quería mucho a su hermano, pero cuando este se comportaba como un maldito sobreprotector prefería decir que el castaño era el aborto mal hecho de su madre.

Ya que se encontraba fuera decidió dar un paseo por la avenida, tenía mucho que pesar sobre ella y Leon, pero no quería hacerlo sola por lo que tomo rumbo hasta la casa de su mejor amiga, ella le daría consuelo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()())

Chris estaba desesperado, llamaba a Claire hasta más no poder, pero esta no respondía ninguna de sus llamadas. Estaba arrepentido por todo lo que le había dicho, amaba a su hermana y no quería perderla, es solo que sentía como un derecho o una necesidad el protegerla, aunque a veces se excediera.

- ¿Aun no sabes nada de Claire? – pregunto un Billy Coen, el mejor amigo de Chris.

- No, la llamo y la llamo, y no me responde... – contesto Redfield arrojándose al sofá.

- Quizás esta con Elza... – sugirió Barry.

- Lo más probable – admitió desganado Chris.

- O con ese chico, Leon... – comento el de tatuajes.

- Billy... – advirtió el mayor de los hombres, insinuándole que se callara moviendo su mano sobre su cuello.

- ¿De dónde conoces a Leon? – pregunto el castaño algo enfadado.

- Es amigo de Rebecca – contesto tomando una cerveza del mini bar.

- Jill, Claire, ahora Rebecca. ¿Qué ese tipo no tiene amigos hombres? – cuestiono Chris agitando sus manos.

- A mí me cae bien Leon – comento Billy y Barry asintió.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué lado están? ¿Del mío o de ese doctorsucho? – exclamo molesto.

- Del tuyo, obviamente...

- ¿Cuál es tu problema con Leon? Y enserio Chris – pregunto Barry.

- Nada, solo no me agrada – conteste cortante.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Sí! – respondió agitado.

- Yo creo que no… - dijo Billy con un tono de voz algo agudo.

- No me agrada, punto.

- ¿No será que estas celoso? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

- ¡No estoy celoso! – recalco el castaño.

- Yo diría que sí, es decir, odias que Claire se lleve con él, sin mencionar a Jill… - comento Barry.

- Wow, wow, más despacio ¿Quién demonios es Jill? – pregunto confuso Coen.

- La nueva novia de Chris – respondió el mayor, burlándose.

- Ohh… - respondió sorprendido Billy.

- No es mi novia… - dijo el castaño entre dientes.

- ¿Y qué es?

- La amiga con ventaja – respondió Burton.

- ¿Quieren parar ya? – pregunto molesto Chris.

- Lo lamento… - dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

- Lo que pasa, cada vez que ellas hablan de Leon, me siento algo ignorado, no ignorado de ignorado, sino ignorado como comercial de Youtube, así de ignorado… ¿Comprenden? – Admitió cabizbajo.

- Wow, así cualquiera… - dijo Coen.

- Dios, Billy ¡Cállate! Ni tu mamá te quiere, no estas ayudando en nada…. – reprimió Barry.

- Hey, mi mamá si me quiere – hizo un puchero.

- Ok, ya basta, largo de mi casa – se quejó el castaño - Ninguno de los dos me está ayudando, largo – dijo mientras los arrastraba hasta la puerta.

- Pero, Chris… no acabe mi cerveza – dijo Billy.

- Y el partido está por comenzar – protesto Barry.

- Pues vayan a verlo a un bar o debajo de un puente, lo que encuentren primero – contesto cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Se acercó hasta el sofá y se volvió a recostar en él tomo su celular y vio que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida de Claire. Decidió desistir en llamarla, después de todo conocía muy bien a su hermana, ya llegaría y se abrazarían pidiéndose perdón el uno al otro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()())

Claire caminaba pensando en todo lo que se había le había dicho a su hermano y él a ella, cada vez que conocía a un chico nuevo Chris se comportaba igual, pero esta vez sobre sapo los limites. No entendía porque se ponía tan celoso por su "relación" con Leon, es decir, ella jamás le hacia ese tipo de numeritos cada que el salía con alguna "peuca", como ella llamaba a las novias de Chris.

Estaba de cinco cuadras de llegar a casa de Elza, pero algo la distrajo, un chico, al mirarlo a simple vista no creyó conocerlo, pero al concentrarse en él, se dio cuenta que el chico que venía hacia ella, cruzando la calle pero sin mirar hacia delante era Leon.

La pelirroja no sabía si llamarlo o no, se veía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no quería interrumpirlo, pero la curiosidad pudo más que la razón y se acerco a él.

- ¿Leon? – dijo para llamar la atención del rubio.

- ¿Mmm? Claire... – dijo sorprendido, no esperaba encontrársela allí.

- Hola – lo saludo nerviosa.

- Hola... – respondió sin más, dejando un silencio completamente incomodo entre ellos dos - ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto el rubio rompiendo el hielo.

- Claro – Sonrió, en respuesta Leon solo se puso en marcha, cruzando otra vez la calle - ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto curiosa, después de seguirlo un rato.

- A sentarnos allí – contesto amable, apuntando hasta unas bancas que se encontraban al lado de un pequeño parque para niños.

Claire solo lo siguió y se sentaron, ninguno era capaz de comenzar con el diálogo. La pelirroja miro a Leon, este se encontraba mirando atentamente a un par de niños que estabas columpiándose, Claire solo lo miro dulcemente, si de algo estaba segura, es que el Leon no le pidió hablar para pedirle que fuera su novia o lo que más se le asemejara, tenía claro que se estaba arrepintiendo de lo de anoche.

- Claire... – comenzó – Quiero que sepas que...

- Tranquilo... – lo interrumpió sonando lo más comprensiva que podía, aunque le dolía – Lo entiendo, ni siquiera nos conocemos...

- ¿A sí? ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? – pregunto mirándola.

- Que lo de anoche no debió pasar... – contesto cabizbaja.

- ¿Crees qué me arrepiento de haberte besado? – cuestiono sorprendido.

- Para eso querías hablar, o ¿No? – lo miro.

- No... – contesto divertido ante la situación.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto decaída.

- De verdad creíste que me estaba arrepintiendo de haberte besado, jaja... – sonrió.

- De hecho sí... – respondió sin emoción alguna.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, Leon, parecía que lo estuvieras...

- No lo estoy... – Reafirmo.

- ¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Leon? – cuestiono melancólica.

- Quizás sea, por no haber reenviado a 25 personas esa cadena de Hotmail, que me enviaron en el 2004 – dijo haciéndola sonreír.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto volviendo al mismo estado melancólico.

- Entonces nada, Claire... – dijo mirándola serio – Sólo, sólo ignora todo lo que te pueda llegar hacer creer – contesto rendido.

- No comprendo, ¿Quieres que pretenda que nada paso?

- No, quiero que olvides todas mis idioteces y comencemos de nuevo – le sonrió – Así que, ¿Por qué no comenzamos de nuevo? – pregunto animado.

- Bien... – sonrió.

- Hola, soy Leon Kennedy – dijo estrechándole la mano, mientras sonreía – Tengo una hija, creo que le haces clases. Me gustan las cosas dulces y odio las betarragas, tengo un paladar algo sofisticado. Mi vida es muy ajetreada, siempre estoy corriendo, no duermo mucho, y cuando lo hago, siempre despierto con un solo calcetín – sonrió - La última vez que tome un desayuno decente fue cuando estaba por salir de la escuela. Soy un poco bipolar, tengo unos amigos algo extrovertidos – dijo meneando una mano - Tengo un hurón que se llama Pancho, también me considero la solución a tu frío... ¡Ah! Y tengo un tatuaje, no te diré donde, pero lo tengo... – concluyo.

- Jajaja hola, soy Claire Redfield – contesto tomándole al fin la mano - Sí, creo que te he visto por la escuela. Puedo comer de todo, siempre hago alguna que otra mezcla rara, adoro el helado de chocolate. Me gusta la ropa interior de animalitos – comento ganándose una mirada picara de Leon – A diferencia de ti, mi vida es de lo más tranquila, tengo un hermano que cuando se trata de novios es un maldito idiota, y esto lo digo solo para advertir a posibles relaciones... Tengo mala suerte hasta para ir al baño, me gusta el color rosa, cuando llego del trabajo me visto como indigente, siempre quise tener un diario de vida, pero era muy perezosa para escribirlo, el arte de disimular me domina – dijo con sarcasmo- Y odio mi cabello por las mañanas...

- Bien, Claire. Tienes una mente retorcida y enferma… ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? – sonrió.

- No lo sé… - vacilo - ¿Eres lo suficientemente malo cómo para divertirme?

- Por supuesto, es decir, saco los dispositivos USB de forma no segura, en twitter escribo 141 caracteres y cuando vi el Rey León con Sherry por primera vez, en el momento que murió Mufaza… solo derrame una lágrima… - respondió con orgullo.

- Wow, en ese caso, creo que deberíamos ser más que amigos… - dijo arqueándole una ceja.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? – pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

- ¿Hacer qué? – cuestiono divertida.

- Arquear una ceja, yo no puedo… - contesto intentando levantar las cejas de una forma muy graciosa e inútil.

- Es un talento que poco tenemos – respondió con falsa modestia.

- Ok, ahora... Creo que deberíamos tener una cita ¿No? – Pregunto emocionado – Quiero decir, Tú, Yo, papas fritas con Ketchup, Coca-Cola, piénsalo – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Definitivamente – sonrió con una pequeña carcajada.

- Claire...

- ¿S... – Fue interrumpida por un beso que sinceramente nunca se espero que Leon le daría, estaba conmocionada, sus manos y todo su cuerpo tomaron vida propia y se engancho al cuello del rubio, profundizando aun más el beso. Leon se dejo llevar por el momento, sus manos le hacían cosquillas y actuaron con conciencia propia, recorriendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja desde las caderas hacia arriba.

- ¡Vayan a un cuarto! – grito uno de los niños que aún jugaba en el pequeño parque.

Leon se separo automáticamente de Claire, se había dejado llevar por el momento.

- Lo siento... – dijo aguantando la risa. Hasta que no pudo más y estallo en carcajadas, contagiando a la pelirroja.

- Estoy resfriada... – advirtió Claire entre risas.

- Enfermarme nunca me había resultado tan excitante... – comento poniéndose de pie, caminando seguido por una sonrojada pelirroja.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()())**

**Fraseee de la semana: "Un día sin una sonrisa, es un día perdido"**

**Charles Chaplin.**

**De nuevo les pido disculpas, me siente mala persona :c **

**Los próximos capítulos puede que también me demore, porque queda poquito para terminar el año escolar acá en Chilito, y nos están tapando de trabajos 77 Además desde ahora tengo que estudiar como nunca para ganarme una beca *-* Y bueno eso jajajaja**

**AAAH! Chris se peleó con Claire uuuuhh! Conflicto uuuhh! jajajaj Y Leon aaaaww, Lo amo, Lo amo…**

**-Vidian: Jajaja Shiii ya era hora de poner Cleon xD este capítulo también tuve Cleon *-*. Sherry es malévola, es como tú Sherry pero en la versión miniatura y más infantil jajaja. Que bueno que te gusto el cap *-* me hace tan feliz saber que te gusta :') Gracias por tus review! Aunque no te conozco, me caes súper bien, en buen Chileno me caes la raja! jajaja**

**Que bueno que el Aguacate cuenta, fiiiu jajajaj somos un atado de maña (como me llama mi mami :c) Ahoraaaa, pregunta preguntona (patente pendiente) Has probado alguna comida Chilena? Ejemplos… Porotos? (que no me gustan :P) Cazuela? Charquicán? Empanadas? (babaaaa) Y… no sé cuál más xD **

**-Borismortys: Holaa! Primero, no tienes nada porque disculparte, dejar o no review es decisión tuya, yo no obligo a nadie. Por lo tanto, no te preocupes! C: Jajaja Ark es un caso jajaja Lo único que va hacer es llevar al lado del mal a Leon xD Gracias por los ánimos y el apoyo! Espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado C:**

**-ReLeonClaire: Holiii, al fin se comieron (se besaron desenfrenadamente xD) Leon y Claire, jajajaja nooo, no te calles :c jajajaj reclámame todo lo que quieras xD. El besito, yo quería un besito onda así súper película jajajaja y se me ilumino hacerlo bajo la lluvia *-*. Espero que quedes conforme con la escena de Chris jajajaj… Gracias por darme tu apoyo y tu FUA! para el examen jajajaja esperemos que me haiga ido bien xD Bien, te dejo, cuídate! Y lamento la demora :c**

**-Ary. Valentine: WAAAJAJAJAJAJAJ LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA ARYWIS! JAJJAJA TU CACHAI MUAJAJAJA QUE SOMOS MALAS WN XD todavía me río jajajaja y me duele más la guatita jajajaja Ay! jajajajajajajajaja jajajaja Graciiiiiiiiiaaaaaaas Arywis! siempre me subes el ánimo y el ego ahora xD Naah mentira jajajaj. Sherry caura chica metia ajajaj le voy a terminar poniendo un bozal pa' que se calle jajjaja o le voy a tirar a mi perro, para que le tire piedras xDDD. Ese beso concuerdo contigo, fue tan ajsdlkhasdlkjasñlfdj :$, Leoncito menos mal que fue y se la agarró xD, el Diario de una pasión o el Diario de Noah (tiene como mil nombres la wea xD) es tan jasdlkasjdlaks y el actor, washito carnuo :$ jajaja.**

**Bueno Arywis te dejo, cuídate mucho muchito, ILORYUU! Tú eres secaa! 3**

**PD: No sé si aparece la imagen, pero yo la subí :c Avisameeeee! **

**-Bidden: jajajaj el love estaba en el aire (?) jajaja con Cleon por todos lados *-*, Chris ahora esta enojadito pero después de arrepintió .-. Quién lo entiende a ese hombre? (Respuesta: Jill jijiji). Gracias, mi intención siempre fue volver a Leon un hombre encantador *-* Y Claire, pucha que es tierna, amorosa, dulce, etc, etc. La amo xD CAPCOM debería ponerla en más juego! 77.**

**Jajajaj ya se vendrán las locuras de estos personajes y van a ser para matarse de la risa jijiji solo aguántame un cachito C: Gracias por desearme suerte para mi examen, no me fue tan mal como yo creía xD **

**Lamento la demora :c **

**-LadyKya0: Holiii, jajajaja eso es tener perso! (personalidad) jajaja. Aaawww me alegra que te guste este Leon *-* jajajaja Lo de Agente súper secreto que trabaja bajo órdenes del presidente en misiones muy peligrosas, fue épico jajajaja. Por qué tienes tan buena suerte y yo no, soy tan yuyin :c jajajjaja, gracias por tus review, eres genial! y gracias por alentarme! Y también lamento mucho, muchito la demora :'C**

**-Clauu: Holiwis! que bueno que te gusta el fic! me haces tan feliz! :') KISS KISS KISS! De nuevo hubo KISS! KISS! KISSSS! jajajajaj. Gracias por tu review!**

**Saludos! cuídate, besitoooooos! Lamento la demora :c**

**-Gabyedro: jajaja Ya puedes dejar de leer el capítulo anterior! :D eaeaea jajajaja. Gracias por tu review, soy tan feliz sabiendo que te gusta *****-*. Jajajaja Claire será yeta (tener mala suerte) de por vida jajajaja y Sherry están aaaww la amo… jajaja. Chauu, cuídate y lamento la demora :C**

**-Nameana: Holaaa! El beso bajo la lluvia *-*, ya no sé que decir de él, amo ese momento jajaja Gracias por tus review! lamento la demora :c**

**-Claire1002: Holiiii, besos, besos everywhere *-* jajaja Gracias por tu review y por darle una oportunidad el fic n.n Lo valoro muchooo! Graciaaas, lamento la demora :c**

**Y… Gracias a todos los que me pusieron en sus favoritos! Todos uds son tan sensuales :$ jajjajaja xD**

**Bueno me despido! Y perdóooon :c**

**De verdad :c**

**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo! **

**Atte: Camii :3**


	7. Día de crímenes

**Holaa, hola, holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Y después de casi un mes! Al fin doy una señal de vida1 wooww!**

**Por favor… "PELDONENMEEEEE" :C Lo que pasa es que el colegio se roba todo mi tiempo y siempre me pasa algún suceso inesperado que no me deja escribir 77 soy tan yetaaaaa! :c**

**Lo siento :c**

**Ahora! *redoble de tambores* jajaja Por la demora y para reivindicarme… No sé si se acuerdan que en el capítulo anterior Leon menciono que tiene un tatuaje….El que me diga cómo se llama mi profe de TALLER DE LENGUAJE lo dejaré elegir ese tatuaje y su ubicación :$ Aunque yo ya lo tengo pensado, quiero darles la oportunidad de que ustedes puedan ser parte de mi cosa rara :') y eso :D Ah! una pista… Lo puse en un capítulo… jajajaj Eso espero que les guste la idea jajaja *-***

**Y como ya se me está haciendo costumbres dedicar capítulos, este es para el feo del Zentrix (nadie lo conoce jajajaja xD) que me ayudó mucho para hacer este cap. Capítulo para tú feo, aunque no lo leas porque te lo prohibí muajajaja**

**Bueno, les dijo el capítulo 7! *-***

**Peldóoooooooooonn! yo sé que me merezco el infierno :''''''c**

Capítulo 7: Día de crímenes.

_Inicio del FlashBack_

_Era una mañana común y corriente para Jill Valentine, se podría decir que estaba disfrutando de su día, relajada, comiendo unas exquisitas galletas por las que tanto se peleaba con Sherry. Una mañana perfecta, hasta que el sonido del teléfono la saco de sus cabales; tenía la mañana más tranquila de todas y ese inútil aparatito se lo arruinaba, no quería contestar por lo que dejó que sonora, pero al parecer el de la otra línea no tenía intenciones de colgar. Tomo de golpe el auricular y contesto mientras que se metía una galleta en la boca._

_- Ho-hola – Contesto con la boca llena. _

_- Con Jill Valentine, por favor – Dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado. _

_- Sí, con ellua – Dijo masticando otra galleta. _

_- Soy Carlos Olivera… - Y con el solo nombre, la castaña por poco y se atraganta con la merienda al escuchar quien le hablaba. Llevaba un mes entero intentando convencer al chico y todas las respuestas de parte de este era negativas; la última vez que le hablo, él prometió llamarla si cambiaba de opinión y al fin aceptar su oferta, aunque, siendo sinceros, la caza talentos no se esperaba que la llamara, le había dicho tantas veces que no, que ya estaba buscando a otro, para que tomara el puesto como nuevo director de Cultura y Artes de GQ._

_A partir de ahora era oficialmente el mejor día de Jill, en estos momentos lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era cómo convencerlo de quedarse en NY. En la llamada, el latino dejó más que claro que sus intenciones eran dar una entrevista y ya, luego se marcharía de regreso a Chicago, no obstante, ese no era un gran problema para Jill, de hecho convencerlo no era un gran reto. Su mayor reto era Leon, su amigo tenía el auto perfecto con el que transportaría a Carlos, y conseguir que Leon le prestara su hibrido, eso, eso sí era difícil._

_Fin del FlashBack _

Leon se encontraba en pleno almuerzo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, no tenía para que ver quién era, con el ring ton que le tenía ya podía adivinarlo. La dulce melodía del Mambo número 5 comenzó a sonar en la cafetería del hospital, al parecer por lo cerrado que era el lugar, retumbaba. Al escuchar el tono Rebecca y Leon se miraron automáticamente, comenzando a reír, todos le tenían aquel tono a Jill desde la vez que fueron a la boda de un ex novio de esta, la castaña se embriago completamente durante la fiesta y gritaba a viva voz que pusieran el Mambo para sandunguear; desde entonces sus tres mejores amigos se encargaron de que jamás olvidara aquel bochornoso momento.

Desde la otra línea, Jill esperaba pacientemente que su amigo dejara de jugar con el ring ton que le tenía cada que lo llamaba. Odiaba a muerte esa canción y se arrepentiría hasta el fin de sus días por alcoholizarse de esa manera en la boda de su ex, odiaba esa canción y odiaba los imbéciles que inventaron Ares y Bluetooth.

- Ya contéstale – Regaño Rebecca entre risas a su amigo.

- Bien… - dijo desganado – Hola, Jill - saludo feliz.

- ¡Leon! – Grito la castaña, no se esperaba que contestara tan rápido, generalmente Leon siempre la dejaba esperando hasta que el tomo marcara como siete veces.

- Wow, yo también me alegro de oírte – dijo tomando su sándwich.

- ¿A qué hora sale Sherry hoy? Puedo pasar por ella si quieres…

- Ah, claro. Sale a las… ¡Espera! – Dijo dudando - ¿Qué quieres, Jill?

- ¡Nada! – contesto, fingiendo estar ofendida – No he visto a Sher hacen días, solo quiero pasar tiempo con ella – improviso, aun no podía soltarle la bomba de que quería pedirle el auto.

- No sé por qué, pero no te creo…

- ¡Ay, por favor! Es solo un favorcito, de amigo a amiga; hablando de favores…

- ¡Ajá! Sabía que querías algo, a mí no me engañas, Jill – Inquirió, interrumpiéndola – Ah, y por cierto… Ni lo sueñes.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que quiero! – protesto.

- Sea lo que sea, apuesto a que no me va agradar, Jill – contraataco.

- ¿Por qué no? Cuidaré bien de él…

- ¿De él? – Cuestiono confuso - ¿Qué lo que quieres, Jill? – pregunto serio.

- Tu auto, jejeje – respondió inocente.

- No. – Y así sin más le colgó, su auto era sagrado, es decir, intocable para sus amigos "manitos de hacha". Del otro lado de la línea Jill pudo percibir como su cara y todo su yo interno se encolerizaba, era solo un auto, no comprendía el afán de Leon por protegerlo tanto, lo protegía más que hijo único y Sherry era su única hija y ni siquiera la cuidaba tanto como a ese auto. Pero ya vería, conseguiría ese auto a como diera de lugar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana y Chris y Jill se encontraban a las afueras del piso de Leon, vestidos completamente de negro, encapuchados y con linternas. La castaña conocía muy bien a su amigo y se sabía de memoria los turnos que este tenía en el hospital, por lo que su amigo no había llegado a no más una hora a su casa, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, Leon era de sueño pesado cuando tenía una jornada dura de trabajo y apenas ponía la cabeza en la almohada caía a los brazos de Morfeo; su único problema era sacarle las llaves del coche y entrar al departamento de su amigo, por ello, le pidió a Chris que la ayudara, como policía debía saber cómo meterse a casas ajenas y sacar unas simples llaves, o eso suponía ella.

- Chris, ¿Estás seguro de esto? Aun puedes arrepentirte… - susurro la castaña, abriéndose paso entre la maleza para entrar al edificio.

- Claro que lo estoy, que mejor que robarle el auto al actual novio de mi hermana – dijo entre dientes la última frase – Y mejor amigo de mí casi novia – sonrió.

- ¿Casi novia? – repitió, Jill. En forma de pregunta mientras reía bajito.

- Sí, decidí que ese es nuestro nuevo título – sonrió el castaño de oreja a oreja.

- Sabes… Si no estuviéramos a punto de cometer un delito, te dejo hacerme tuya aquí mismo – sonrió picara, a lo cual Chris respondió de la misma manera.

- Jill, ¿Por qué susurramos? Aun no entramos al edificio – rió, Chris.

- No lo sé – susurro - Creo que le da el efecto dramático. Ahora mueve ese trasero tuyo, si no hacemos esto rápido Leon se despertará

- ¿Y si se despierta? Me suspenderán si mis superiores se enteran esto

- Pues, si eso pasa… - dijo metiendo una mano a su bolso, buscando algo – Si eso sucede, le aplicas cloroformo – contesto enseñándole la botellita con el líquido volátil.

- Estas loca – rió, el castaño negando con la cabeza.

- Probablemente… ¿Trajiste la bicicleta, cierto? – pregunto mientras avanzaban.

- Por supuesto…

- Bien – sonrió – Aquí vamos – Dijo entrando al edificio y pasando a toda velocidad frente al conserje, que están con las piernas recostadas en la mesa mientras leía el periódico. Robar, mejor dicho tomar prestado el auto de Leon seria pan comido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la mañana, el doctor Kennedy se despertó más relajado que nunca, sentía como si hubiera invernado. Estiro la mano para intentar alcanzar el despertador y en el intento termino por botarlo; se levanto con pesadez, tomo el aparato del suelo y casi de ahoga cuando se fijo en la hora. Eran exactamente las 9 de la mañana, no lo comprendía, el siempre dejaba el despertador a las 07:14 y ahora no sonó a la hora, pero poco le importo, tuvo su pequeño lapso de histeria silenciosa y partió corriendo a despertar a su hija, vestirse y hacer todo en un tiempo record de 5 minutos.

- ¡SHERRY! – Grito Leon desde la cocina mientras se llevaba una taza de café a los labios y comía una tostada al mismo tiempo - ¡SHERRY! – Volvió a llamar a la pequeña con la boca llena, que apenas se le entendía, mientras que tomaba sus cosas de la mesa del comedor.

- ¡Ya voy! – Respondió la niña desde su habitación – Por favor, Panchito. Sal de ahí – rogo, Sherry a su mascota que se encontraba acorralada entre los muebles de su recamara para que la niña no lo alcanzara.

- ¡Sherry! – volvió a gritar Leon.

- ¡Ya voy, papi! – Contesto la niña – Panchito, ven aquí – dijo con esfuerzo metiéndose entre medio de los muebles y tomaba al pequeño animalito entre sus brazos. Al salir del espacio realmente reducido y con el animal a cuestas, la pequeña corrió hasta su cama tomando su mochila, metiendo a su mascota en ella – Bien, Panchito. Hoy irás a la escuela conmigo, así que te comportas – amenazó con un dedo al mamífero, cerrando la mochila.

- Sher... – Llamo el rubio caminando hasta la habitación de su hija – Enserio cariño, ya voy tarde y... – fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió de golpe mostrando a la pequeña rubia sonriente y mostrando su mejor cara de inocente, lo que provoco que su padre la mirara extrañado.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – pregunto la niña ignorándolo, caminando hasta la salida.

- Claro... – respondió en susurro, Leon, mirándola sospechoso, desviando su mirada hasta la habitación de su hija y después a ella, para luego al fin emprender viaje hasta la escuela de la niña y a su trabajo.

Al llegar a su aparcamiento casi se cae de bruces al darse cuenta que su preciado automóvil no estaba y que en su lugar se encontraba la bicicleta de Jill, con una nota de su parte, que decía:

"_Trata que no te de un infarto, Rebecca dice que esas cosas matan, no querrás dejar a Sherry sola ¿o sí? En fin, ¡Ya relájate, cuidaré bien de tu auto! (histérico). Ah, y disfruta de mi bicicleta, ya te hace falta hacer un poco de ejercicio, ¡Flojo de mierda!_

_Con cariño, amor y aprecio._

_Jill._

_Pd: Todo fue idea de Ark"_

En la parte más oscura de todo su ser, Leon quería matar a Jill; ahora ya sabía cómo fue que su despertador tenía la hora cambiada, lo que no se explicaba era como rayos había hecho para meterse en su casa, es decir, él recordaba perfectamente haber sacado la llave de emergencias del techo del ascensor y Jill era la única que sabía de su súper escondite, ahora estaba más confuso que nunca, pero ahora todo le valía un comino, estaba enfadado y debía llegar cuanto antes al trabajo, pero antes debí dejar a Sherry en la escuela.

Resignado, tomo la mochila de la pequeña y se la puso en los hombros a pesar que la niña había insistido en llevarla ella misma. Después de hacer malabares para poder subirse él y Sherry a su nuevo transporte, Leon dio rumbo a la escuela de su hija.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto, Claire se encontraba en el salón de maestros, le preocupaba que Sherry no apareciera, en su mente pasaban mil y una hipótesis acerca del paradero de la pequeña rubia, la mayoría terminaba en algo trágico y con Leon afectado. Quería llamarlo, después de todo llevaban un mes de relación y se ganó el derecho de preocuparse por él. Determinada iba a llamarlo, cuando un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la entrada la distrajo.

Al asomarse se encontró a Sherry y Leon tratando de bajar de una bicicleta para chicas, su única reacción fue fruncir el seño y acercarse a ellos extrañada; desde que estaba con el doctor su vida era una aventura todos los días, no sabía cómo, pero Leon siempre encontraba la manera de poner en riesgo su vida con alguna locura que se le ocurría o de salir lastimado y un hueso roto. No obstante, a pesar de todo, le encantaba que él fuera así, como un niño en cuerpo de adulto y cada día se enamoraba más de Kennedy.

- Ustedes dos no pueden tener un día tranquilo ¿No? – Hablo la pelirroja, mirándolos a ambos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Oye, entradas como las nuestras no encontraras en ningún otro lado – contesto Leon, ladeando un poco la bicicleta para que Sherry bajara.

- ¿Por qué vienen en bicicleta? – Pregunto Claire, acercándose para ayudar a la niña.

- Larga historia... – contesto el rubio cambiando su temple a uno serio. No tenía ganas de hablar de lo sucedido con su auto y se gano una mirada triste de parte de la pelirroja por su forma de contestarle, arrepintiéndose al instante, pero ahora solo quería dejar a Sherry en la escuela y partir a su empleo.

- Sherry, déjame ayudarte... – Dijo Claire, dejando de mirar a Leon y tomando a la pequeña de la cintura.

- No maestra yo puedo sola – respondió de inmediato la niña.

- Así será más rápido, ven – dijo la pelirroja volviendo a tomarla.

- ¡No! – dijo Sherry, sacudiéndose para que Claire no la tomara, provocando que su padre perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran con bicicleta y todo de bruces al suelo. No se podía distinguir donde terminaba Leon y donde comenzaba Claire, ni hablar de Sherry, con suerte se le veía la cabeza, se encontraba entre medio de su padre y su maestra con media bicicleta encima.

- Rayos, ¿Se encuentran bien? – Pregunto el rubio mirando a ambas chicas, aguantando la risa.

- S-sí – Contesto la pelirrojas, estallando en carcajadas, seguida por Leon y Sherry.

- ¡Mi mochila! – grito de pronto la niña, poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo sacándole su morral con una agilidad impresionante a su padre. Los adultos lo único que hacían era mirar a la niña, que corrió hasta una esquina para abrir su bolso, sin que ellos la vieran – ¡Panchito, mírame! Mueve tus bigotitos y dime que estas bien – susurro la pequeña, mirando a su mascota preocupada.

- ¿Sherry? – Pregunto Leon, mientras ayudaba a Claire a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Estas vivo! – grito la niña, agitando su mochila celebrando.

- ¿Sher, qué ocurre?

- ¡Nada! – Dijo escondiendo el bolso tras su espalda de inmediato.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – cuestiono de nuevo su padre, esta vez acercándose.

- Nada… - Sonrió.

- Leon… - Hablo Claire, con un tono de advertencia.

- ¿Qué? – Respondió al llamado de la pelirroja, la chica en respuesta solo apunto hacía un punto en específico. El rubio siguió el dedo de la chica y ahí estaba, la larga bola de pelos blanca, mascota de su hija caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo.

- No- se- muevan… - Advirtió entrecortado el hombre, acercándose lentamente hasta el animal. Ya estaba llegando hasta él, cuando el animal volteo y adivino las intenciones del rubio, emprendiendo carrera al instante - ¡Demonios! ¡Pancho! – Grito Leon, yendo tras el mamífero, casi cayéndose.

Luego de una persecución, salón por salón. Sherry fue quien atrapo al hurón, no sin antes dar un completo recorrido por la escuela, escuchar más de mil gritos de profesores y alumnos por la particular visita inesperada que se les aparecía siendo correteada por tres personas y la mirada desaprobadora de la directora, junto que una reprimenda que se ganó Leon por más de dos horas. El rubio ya podía olvidarse de trabajar en el día de hoy. Definitivamente, mataría a Jill, la cortaría en pedacitos y se la daría de comer a Pancho.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Durante todo el día, Chris y Jill se pasearon por toda la gran manzana con el coche del amigo de la castaña, recorrieron la ciudad desde la madrugada, parando en los mejores lugares que les otorgaba Nueva York; para Redified era como el recorrido turístico que hasta ahora se había negado a aceptar, Coen y Burton no eran muy confiables para su criterio, temía que lo llevaran a un burdel o algo peor, aunque la primera opción no le desagradaba del todo. Pera ahora tenía a una hermosa guía, que le regalabas la más hermosas sonrisas junto con una que otra mirada.

- ¿Aún no te hala tu hermana? – Pregunto la castaña, después de un largo rato de silencio.

- Ayer me pregunto si quería café – sonrió orgulloso.

- Bieeen, ya estamos progresando – felicito palpándole la espalda.

- Jill, ¿Cuándo tienes que recoger a ese tal Carlos? - Cuestiono de repente el de cabello azabache, mientras miraba a las personas que se veían realmente diminutas desde la altura en que se encontraban.

- Mañana – Respondió despreocupada, lamiendo su helado. - ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada… - dijo mirándola.

- ¿Qué me ves? – pregunto Jill, sin evitar reír, desde que habían subido hasta donde se encontraban Chris no dejaba de mirarla.

- Nada, es solo que… - sonrió – Estas loca, Jill. Nunca en mi vida había quebrantado tanto la ley como hoy, y eso que y soy la ley – dijo riendo.

- Oye, yo no te obligue a subir aquí – se defendió.

- Pero aun así…

- Ah, ah, ah, pero nada – interrumpió callándolo con la mano – Tómalo como alguno de tus sueños de la lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir; será una excelente historia para contarle a tus nietos…

- ¿Y qué les diré? – rió – Que en solo un día asalte la casa de un doctor y novio de mi hermana, que robé su automóvil, recorrí la ciudad con el mismo auto robado, engañé a un vendedor de helados, boté a un niño mientras corría de un perro, y para finalizar entre de forma clandestina e ilegal a la estatua de la libertad y todo con la misma loca mujer. Si mis supervisores se enteran de esto me mataran… y me despedirán

- Bueno, si eso pasa y te conseguiré trabajo – sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

- ¿Crees que puedas conseguirme trabajo como mata zombie profesional? – pregunto ilusionado.

- Jajaja, está bien, pero no prometo nada – Contesto volteándose a mirarlo y al hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada del azabache puesta en ella desde hace tiempo, ambos sonrieron estúpidamente al mirarse. Sin darse cuenta ambos se estaban acercando peligrosamente el uno al otro. Chris deseaba tanto como ella probar sus labios, llevaban tiempo saliendo, pero desde el golpe que Jill se dio en la primera cita que no probaba esos labios y ahora lo estaba haciendo, la estaba besando y disfrutaba el momento como nunca antes. Quien diría que cometer delitos era tan bueno.

- ¡Hey! – Grito un guardia desde el otro lado de la estatua - ¡No pueden estar aquí!

- Rayos… - Blasfemó la castaña, cortando el beso.

- Demonios, ven aquí – rió Chris, mientras se levantaba para luego salir corriendo de la mano de Jill como alma que lleva al diablo. Definitivamente, tenía un día loco.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sherry se encontraba sentada a las afueras de su escuela, el sector para infante. Leon la diviso a lo lejos encontrándose con la mirada esquiva de la pequeña, se acerco hasta ella a paso lento con el pequeño hurón en los brazos, pudo notar que su hija armaba una especie de fuerte con unas cuantas rodas y palos que encontró en el lugar, separándolo de ella.

En cuanto llego al lado de Sherry la miro de una manera dulce pero cansada, no tenía el mejor día y ahora debía lidiar con las travesuras de la niña en la escuela. Rendido se sentó en silencio al otro lado del "muro" que construía la pequeña.

La niña lo único que quería era estar un rato sola, después de que al fin detuvieran a Pancho la directora mantuvo a su padre preso en su oficina por un buen rato y al salir su padre se fue directo con la pelirroja, en cuanto los vio prefirió salir e ir a jugar un rato, no tenía ganas de verlos juntos.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto acomodándose en el asfalto.

- ¿Nunca has oído hablar sobre la muralla China o el muro de Berlín? – Respondió la pequeña, ironizando.

- Un par de veces... – bromeo, pero la niña ni siquiera se inmuto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono Sherry, continuando con su labor sin levantar la mirada.

- La directora me tenía en su oficina, ¿Recuerdas? – respondió jugando con el animalito.

- ¿Y viniste a verme, así como así? – pregunto incrédula mientras lo miraba.

- Sip... – sonrió.

- ¿No estabas ocupado?, Quiero decir, siempre estas ocupado, desde que... – No termino su frase, ya que fue interrumpida por su padre.

-¿Sherry, a qué viene este repentino interrogatorio tuyo? – inquirió confundido.

- ¿Estabas con la señorita Redfield? – cuestiono, ignorándolo completamente.

- ¿Quién?

- Claire...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Claire en todo esto? –Pregunto el rubio. Aunque, ya sabía la respuesta; desde que salía con la pelirroja, Sherry comenzó a actuar de forma diferente, se veía decaída e ignoraba completamente a su maestra. El rubio no quería admitirlo, pero su hijita se estaba poniendo celosa, o eso era lo que él creía.

- No lo sé, siempre estas con ella...

- ¿Y eso te molesta? - pregunto mirándola atentamente, por un breve lapso Sherry no le respondió, solo se dedicaban a construir su cerca.

- ... Un poco – contesto al fin.

- ¿Por qué?

- Has cambiado...

- Yo no he cambiado, Sherry – dijo con un poco de preocupación en su voz, ¿Y sí en realidad había cambiado?

- Ya no eres como antes...

- ¿Y cómo era antes?

- Feliz... Igual que ahora, pero conmigo – Dijo mirándolo con los ojos cristalizados.

- No comprendo...

- Antes, para ti solo existía yo, prometiste que yo siempre sería la primera mujer en tu vida. Me contabas todo, ahora solo soy Sherry... la segunda mujer en tu vida – explico de una manera tan inocente y madura que dejo atónito a su padre y por primera vez, Leon no tenía ni idea de cómo responder ante eso.

- Sherry... Cariño, escucha... – dijo tomándola del mentón obligándola a mirarlo – Para mí siempre serás la primera y única mujer en mi vida, pase lo que pase, quién sabe más de mí que tú ¿Eh? Eres mi princesita y mi reina, cariño. Y ninguna mujer me hará cambiar de parecer, quiero decir Sher, tu eres mi niñita, mi estorbo, mi mini Hulka, tú eres la leche de mi Cereal, la palta de mi pan, la azúcar de mi té, la Crema de mi café, el Churrasco de mi combo, el kétchup de mis papas…

- ¡Ya entendí! – grito la pequeña.

- Jajaja… Sher, lo eres todo y más, y nada ni nadie cambiara eso... jamás – concluyo sonriéndole, ganándose el mismo gesto de parte de pequeña.

- Eres un cursi ¿Lo sabías? – Comento la pequeña, riendo.

- Eso me han dicho... – sonrió. -... Hija, Si algún día muero...

- ¡No digas eso! – lo regaño.

- Primero escúchame, ¿Quieres? – Dijo riendo - Antes de morir, quiero dejarte esto para que tengas con que comer a lo largo de toda tu vida – continuo, metiéndose una mano al bolsillo y sosteniendo con la otra a Pancho.

-¿Dinero? – inquirió la pequeña.

-No, una cuchara – contesto sacando el objeto del bolsillo de su chaqueta y entejándoselo.

- ¿Una cuchara? – Rió la niña al tener el servicio en sus manos y rió aún más al darse cuenta que ni siquiera era de meta, sino de plástico - ¿No está usado o sí?

- No lo sé, se lo robe a Rebecca – contesto encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Ya no soy tan cursi o sí?

- Lo sigues siendo – sonrió.

- ¿Quieres ir por un helado? – preguntó repentinamente.

- ¿Es tu forma de decirme que lo sientes?

- Tómalo como mi forma de decirte "Lamento comportarme como un imbécil"

- Está…

- ¡Leon! – grito Claire, apareciendo a lo lejos.

- ¿Uhmm? – masculló el rubio, mirando hacia la pelirroja y luego a su hija.

- Sabes… - Hablo la pequeña – Deberíamos invitar a Claire – sonrió.

- Es… ¿Es enserio? – cuestiono muy contento.

- ¡Claro! – Dijo, para luego salir corriendo a los brazos de Claire.

- Oh, hola pequeña… - sonrió con calidez la pelirroja.

- Claire, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a tomar un helado? – pregunto muy ilusionada.

- Ah… - fue lo único que articulo la maestra.

- Sí, Claire ¿Quieres? – Dijo, Leon tomando en sus brazos a su hija.

- Ah, si insisten

- ¡Yey! – exclamo la niña bajando de los brazos de su padre, corriendo la salida.

- ¿Debo tomar esto como nuestra primera cita? – pregunto Claire, enganchándose del brazo de Leon.

- Aún no – sonrió el rubio.

- Aún no… vaya… - suspiro.

- Claire… - Leon se detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Prometo que pronto tendremos esa cita que te debo desde hace un mes, es solo que ahora…

- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes – sonrió.

- Claire, sé que estas decepcionada. Pero te compensaré por todo, lo prometo… - dio acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo – Contesto levantando su dedo meñique.

- Jajaja, eres todo un caso ¿Sabias? – rió entrelazando sus dedos, haciendo la promesa del meñique.

- Por la garrita entonces – sonrió, para después besarla. La pelirroja solo le correspondió, ya estaba acostumbrándose a los besos robados de Leon, que por lo general eran los mejores.

- Leon… - Dijo entre besos la pelirroja.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué es eso que siento contra mi pecho? – pregunto, separándose lentamente de él.

- Ah, es Pancho… - rió el joven doctor, al ver a la mascota de su hija asomar su cabeza saliendo de la chaqueta de Leon.

- De verdad, ¿Dónde metes tantas cosas?

- Ya te lo dije, bolsillos sin fondo… - contesto tomándola de la mano.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Fraseee de la semaaaanaaaa! (Después de cómo mil semanas :c): "Todos somos ignorantes. Lo que ocurre es que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas" **

** -Einstein.**

**Shiiii capítulo 7 al fin subidooo! wwooow! *-* felicidad máxima.**

**Pedirles que me perdonen otra vez, soy un asco de personaaaa! :c me merezco el infierno, lo sé. Es que el colegio me mata, tengo pruebas toda la puta semana 77 Pero me queda un mes de clases solamente y a la mierda todo y me dedico al fic y nada más *-* Por ahora probablemente me desaparezca de nuevo :c no sé por cuanto tiempo, lo que pasa es que ahora se me vienen TODAS las pruebas, aunque me eximo de algunas *-* pero aun así tengo que quemarme las pestañas estudiando, pero del 12 de diciembre en adelante comenzaré a actualizar los jueves como era antes *-***

**AAAH! capítulo leeendo, Leon se lo sufrió completito jajajaj sé que me quedaron cosas por poner, pero esas son para el siguiente capítulo *-***

**Quiero decirles a tooooodos ustedes que son las personas más maravillosas que he "conocido", son lo mejor. Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y no se preocupen porque no abandonaré el fic, esto lo termino si o si, con mi mala suerte y todo de por medio igual lo acabaré! **

**-Ary: Sho te amo, tu testamento de review lo amé, lo leí como cinco veces jajaja, graciaaas wna eres una personita la raja, tiii quelooo mucho muchitoo!:3 Ahora déjate de webiarme porque ya actualice ya mujer oh! D: Igual te amo :$ jajajajaja. Ay, Arywis me sonrojas :$ si no es para tanto jajaja. no pero igual considero que he avanzado bastante desde que empecé y si me lo dice alguien como tú, que escribe muy muy genialmete jajaja es como ay dioh mioh que honor jajajaja ILORYU.**

-**ReLeonClaire: Aww, cuando me llego tu PM fue tan aaww que leendaa! graciaaaas mil gracias por preocuparte y seguir el fic! ILORYU! jajaja gracias por tus hermosos review. Ah! y cochinona nomás xD hay veo si pongo Lemmon :$ jajajaja. Ay, gracias por desearme suerte y por preocuparte por mí :') que eres leenda.**

**-Bidden: Jajajaja malo, solo quieres verlos sufrir a los pobrecitos; pero ya lo harán, Carlos va a llegar a arruinar todo muajajajajaja! 3:) Sherry en el capítulo anterior se fue a Narnia o al país de Nunca Jamás, no sé no me dijo bien, a lo mejor se la trago un hoyo negro xD jajaja Gracias por tu revieeew! Gracias, gracias, gracias y "peldón" por demorar tanto :c**

**-** **Vidian: Vidianiwis! jajaja Ya aparecíiii! jajaja me había comido un trol (?) Recuerdas cuando te pregunte si Tenedor o Cuchara jajajaj era mensaje subliminal jajaja me ayudaste a elegir cual poner *-* jajaja Graciiiiias Vidiaaan por tus review, por preocuparte por mí, por tu buena onda para lo de la beca :') Leon y Claire ya van a ir a tocar timbres jajajaja ILORYUUUUU! Pregunta preguntona: Qué estudias? :P**

**-** **MariangelaGuzman: Ay, Mari no te preocupes, es perfectamente entendible, lo que importa es que leas yo soy feliz con el solo hecho de saber que leen y los hago reír :') jajajaja que cursi xD Mari, muchas gracias me alegro tanto de que el fic te guste y de que lo ames, uuy :$ jajajajajaja Graacias por seguirme por todo, por esperar y todo! Graciaaaa!**

**-** **anamariaeugenia: Jajaja siii Chris ya se estaba poniendo muy Chris y Claire estuvo bien en decirle que se callará y que se metiera a una zanja xD Bueno entre Leon y Claire no tengo muchas opciones para elegir quien se va a meter entre ellos, pero ya decidí quien muajajaja y si no te preocupes, falta para que se peleen :') ajajaja Graacias por tu review Ana! y por esperarme y entenderme, aaww jajaja tequiero C: jajaja**

**-** **Claire1002: Yo tampoco puedo alzar una ceja, Buaaa :c cuando lo intento lo único que consigo es que mi cara se deforme jajjaja. Y ahora también se besaron AAAHH! jajajaja, gracias por tus revieeew! :') y "peldón" por la demora :c**

**-** **name: Holaaa, gracias por tu review C: jajaja ese cuarteto a mí tambié me encantaaan (obvio, daa jajjaja) Gracias, gracias por leer y por todo, siento demorar tanto .c (monito tuerto xd)**

**- mire2006 : Mireeeeee, no sé mujer te admiro jajaja enserio, te admiro. Tu nomás te das el tiempo de leerte todo el fic y en un día! y de dejar review en todos los capítulos! jajaja Mil gracias Mireee, me siento mal :c yo apenas voy en el cap 5 (creo xD) de tu fic :c pero ya voy a llegar a los 28, me faltan 23 nomás y listo jajajaja. Gracias, Mire por tus bonitas palabras :') te quiero mucho y gracias por tenerme paciencia jajajajaja Graciaas! Me voy a leer tu fic ahora *-***

**-Pamela Garca**: **Wiiiii!, ay no sabes lo feliz que me haces diciendo me que amas y el fic y que te gusta y que te guste el cleon y que sea tu tercer vicio y que creas que es excelent jajjajajajaja nada más xd jajajaja Ah! Y te alegre el día! jajajaja Felicidad máxima! *-* jajaja Graciaaas por tu revieeesiw, fue tan leendo C: Ni te conozco, pero creo que te quiero xD jajajajaja**

-**Guest: Jajajaja Por fin actualizo, "peldoname" :c jajaja Gracias por tu revieeeew *-* y que bueno que te guste mi cosa rara esta que cree jajaja Graciaaaas! **

**-Amy Ri-So: Holaaa! Jajaja te entiendo vieras cuanto, a mí también me daba, no sé cómo cosita dejar review jajaja era cómo ay, dejo o no dejo, ay :c jajajaja hasta que un día me atreví y me dio un mega taldo (taldo= algo así como un ataque de felicidad jajajaja) Graciaas por tu review :') no sé, me siento importante sabiendo que te no te atrevías a dejar comentario y que yo fui unas de a las que les dejas, ay :') jajajajaja Graciaaaaaaaas!**

**Ah! y agradecer eternamente a los que me pusieron en sus favoritos y sus Followers! que emoción! jajajja Muchas, muchas gracias! y perdón por la demora.**

**Chauuuuu! cuídense mucho muchito! Los amoooooo! a todos y cada uno! a la Ary más jajajjajajajja xD **

**Atte: Camii :3**


End file.
